Tekken:King of the Ring
by Cage4security
Summary: This is a story about king who enters the tourney to gather money for the kids and about the other character who also enter.it also includes the kazama mishima family.all characters are propery of namco.
1. Chapter 1

Tekken: King of the Ring

Tekken: King of the Ring

All characters belong to Namco and all wrestlers belong to World Wrestling Entertainment and Total nonstop action wrestling.

Chapter 1-one

Intro….

The mishima zaibatsu announces a tournament and king takes part in it…

The tourney is underway….

The match starts and king has to face rey mysterio.

Rey makes king fall off his feet for a few minutes until king fights back.

Rey rebounds and charges towards king but gets booted on the face.

King picks up rey and hits the muscle breaker to win the match.

Match 2:hwoarang vs Rob Van Dam

(this fight is a grudge match, but not a wrestling match like its precedder.)

Hwoarang:"hey,I can beat you faggot."

RVD:"whoa, that's not a cool thing to say about Mr. Monday night.plus we all know that you suck."

Hwoarang:"we'll see bout that"

The match goes on with rvd and hwoarang exchanging blows, back and forth until hwoarang knocks out rvd with a skull breaker.

Match 3: Bruce Irvin vs. Mike Tyson.

Tyson only knows how to box but Bruce can box and kick.

Bruce beats the shit out of Tyson and finishes him off with a bazooka kick.

Final match:Marshall Law vs Edge.

Law beats Edge with a somersault kick saying that "man this guy's hair is as bad as pauls."

RESULTS:

KING

REY MYSTERIO -- King

Hwoarang

ROB VAN DAM--Hwoarang

Bruce Irvin

Mike Tyson-- Bruce Irvin

Marshall Law

Edge--Law

**Switch scenes to a midnight street in Osaka, Japan. Paul Phoenix is taking Marshall Law to a night club "you do like women... don'cha Law?" Paul whispers.( I'll let you decide whether Paul is genuinely relieved when he learns Law is married, or just masking his disappointment.) Nina Williams happens to be hanging out there. Paul hits on Nina "Hey Luv. How 'bout a night with a real big man."Nina literally hits on Paul, or rather, throws him across the room with her Arm Grab Flip. This understandably upsets Paul, but like a refined gentleman, he restrains his temper. Instead, he tells Nina he'll prove his fighting skills in the Iron Fist Tournament. Though Nina doesn't admit it to Paul's face, from her smile I'd say she signals to looking forward to meeting him there. **

**Skip forward two days, and change the setting to Heihachi Mishima's private estate. The Iron Fist Tournament is underway, and before our heroes can fight each other, they have to clear up the riff-raff.**

**Match 5: "The Assassin" Nina Williams vs. Vega.**

**Nina KO's Vega, saying, "Later, Jason."  
**

**Match 6:"The Anger of the Beast" King vs. Zack Ryder**

**King body slams Zack Ryder.**

**Then nails then Death Valley driver.**

**And the Franken Steiner and slaps on the sharpshooter on **

**Zack Ryder who taps out vainly crying, "Curt, Edge, Vickie... help me!"  
**

**Match 7: Michelle Chang vs. Melina Perez**

**Michelle (dressed in green with zebra socks - funky) does her Arm Lock Suplex on Melina, declaring "Keep them thick thighs to yourself, missy!"  
**

**Match 8: Ganryu vs. Big Show**

**Ganryu sits on Big Show, snorting, "Disgraceful!"**

**Match 9: Lee Choalan vs. Sagat "the Faggot"**

**Lee kicks out Sagat, sneering, "How's that eye feeling?" **

**Match 10:" representing the Mishima Zaibatsu"Roger vs. Guile**

**As Roger punches out Dan, the perpetually humiliated Street Fighter thinks, "Forget this shit! I'll never enter another one of these things again."  
**

**Match 11: Marshall Law vs. a Chinese warrior **

**Law takes out the Warrior.  
**

**Match 12:'the Cold Blooded Leader' Kazuya Mishima vs. Johnny Cage**

**Cage does his warming up.**

**Kaz does his normal pose of turning around.**

'**Ready…Fight!'**

**Cage/Kaz have a staredown. **

**Cage smirks behind his sunglasses(looks like he is gonna finish kazzie instantly with the torso punch. But kazuya reads johnny's move,and when cage does his splits,kazuya immediately him on the face with a low-roundhouse kick, sending cage flying across the floor.**

**Kazuya runs towards cage but is met by a powerful shadow kick .he no sells it and nails the soul annihilator.**

**Cage gets up and his vision gets blurry. then his vision focuses on kazuya covered in a purple aura, charging towards him.**

**Cage can feel the powerful presence the devil gene and starts to shaken, thinking what he should do, until (the light bulb shines) and cage puts his arms together and gathers the green energy(Green Goo) and shoots it at kazuya.**

**Kazuya gets hit in the face and this leaves an opening for Johnny cage to hit a more powerful shadow kick.**

**Kazuya grabs johnny's leg and snaps it.**

**Then hits the double face kick on cage.**

**Kazuya picks up cage, stands behind him and does his lightning elbow on the forehead of cage, breaking his glasses into pieces and kazuya can hear the sound of a bone or two snap. And kazzie raises his arms saying" FATALITY"**

**Kazuya stomps Johnny Cage, and does his tekken 2 crossed arms winning pose, snarling: "WORTHLESS GARBAGE!" **

**Note: next chapter is coming, very, very soon.**

**Please I beg you to write reviews and don't be afraid to write any suggestions, or pointing out and any errors.**


	2. One fine morning:

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**One fine morning in the Mishima estate.**

**Jun Kazama is in the kitchen making breakfast and she's having that sweet smile on her face as always.**

**Jin is in his bedroom getting ready for school. And Kazuya is also getting ready, for work and is trying out his new favorite purple suit, they both get down for breakfast and sit at the dining table.**

**Jun serves everyone their breakfast and asks kaz "how did you sleep honey?"**

**Kazuya replies firmly saying "fine." **

**Kazuya looks at Jin who is eating his toast, and says "I don't want you to be late today at school, and I don't want to get a call from the school saying, that you were sleeping in lessons."**

**Jin replies "okay dad."**

**After breakfast Kaz and Jin go to their limousines heading to their places.**

**Before kaz gets in, he gives Jun a kiss and then enters. Then the driver drops kaz in the Mishima Zaibatsu tower and the other driver drops Jin at the Mishima high school.**

**Kazuya is rather pissed off this morning, so he takes his frustrations out on Jack, by dragon-punching its head off. Meanwhile, Kunimitsu slices off Yoshi's left hand with her dagger. One-handed, Yoshi does a quick teleport behind Kunimitsu, and puts her out of action with his Tornado Drop back-throw. Kunimitsu's nameless masked hireling teleports away with her.**

Once everything's calmed down, Yoshi bandages his wrist-stump. Kazuya decides he has kicked enough ass for one day. He interrogates Dr. B, and learns that Dr. B is the creator of the "Jack Prototype" androids, and that the final version will be complete in a month or two. Kazuya figures that the androids may one day be useful to him, so he'll let the good doctor live... for now.

**In Heihachi Mishima's Office…**

**"Are you leaving for the day Mr. Mishima?" Asked Heiahchi's secretary as he shut the doors to his office.  
"Yes. I must prepare the rest of the the arrangements for tomorrow," he paused before continuing, "Any word from my son Lee?"  
"None sir. He hasn't been heard from since he left for the disco."  
He scowled, "It's just as well. If he pops up here today however, send him home."  
"Yes sir."  
Heihachi paid her no other attention, and slipped on his red fur-trimmed coat he held under his arm. It loosely hung off his frame, and flowed about as the Mishima walked towards the elevator at the front of the lobby. He pressed the button and the metal doors slid open, then with an impressive movement, Heihachi swerved himself as he stepped in, the doors then closed.**

**The aged warrior thought to him as the low hum of the elevator lowered him downwards. That blasted boy, he thinks he can just write me off and appear when he wants to? Sacking of him will be a greater pleasure then I thought it would be...  
**

**The soft ding then sounded and the doors re-opened. Heihachi strided down the luxurious main lobby, its marble floors and walls reflecting the light off each other. His footsteps echoed as he made his way to the front exit, and gingerly pushed aside the glass doors aside. He stood outside the bustling Osaka Street, and waited for his limousine to pull up.  
He called for it ahead of time, but still it took a few minutes more then he expected to finally show up. It was black and fairly sleek, with darkened windows to conceal its passengers. The driver hopped out from the front seat, a small young man with his driver's cap pulled down over his face, and opened the door for the great Mishima.**

**In a Restaurant somewhere in Tokyo, Japan.**

**Eddy Gordo felt like an outcast in every sense of the word.**

**It's not like anybody treated him badly, he figured as long as you were a participant in the King of the Iron Fist Tourney, you were viewed almost as royalty. It was a welcomed change of pace from the hard times he had served in jail, but still, it was rather difficult to get used to. And it didn't help that he couldn't speak, let alone, talk Japanese.**

**Eddy starred at the unfamiliar Japanese characters on the menu and scratched his head in confusion, "I trust you would just like a simple plate of sushi?" The waiter asked in English. Gordo smiled, "Please." The waiter then took the menu and disappeared into the kitchen. Eddy watched him go he then looked around the partly full establishment. There were a couple of foreigners here and there, each smiling and laughing. But he on the other hand, didn't have any real reason to be happy. He was stuck in a country for a few days, competing in a tournament he knew close to nothing about. Even all these factors didn't dissuade him from his ultimate goal however, winning the King of Iron Fist.**

**While he waited for his meal, Eddy closed his eyes and tried to visualize the power at his command when he did win the contest, he would finally get revenge on the drug syndicate that murdered his father. He would make them pay dearly. He wasn't sure how at this point, but he was convinced it would happen.**

**A sudden crash of plates and cutlery snapped Gordo out of his daydream. He looked up to see his waiter on the floor, frantically picking up smashes pieces of plate, and food upon the floor. He also saw a red-haired Asian man standing above him, swearing profusely, "Watch where the hell you're going! I should flatten you for that!" The young man shouted.**

**Eddy disliked him already.**

**Quietly getting up from his table, he walked over to the site of the accident, "Excuse me, but you should calm down. It was an honest mistake," he told the angry man.**

**"Who the hell do you think you are?" He turned to Eddy. "I'm the one who's telling you how it is," "Oh, are you? Then tell me how this is!" He yelled while throwing a well placed kick to Eddy's chest. The Brazilian fighter caught off-guard, slammed back into a table, the wind knocked out of him.**

**Unsanctioned Restaurant Brawl: ****"Blood Talon"Hwoarang vs. "The Avenger" Eddy Gordo. **

**Eddy got back up quickly, and glared at the man, "You wanna start? By all means, let's go!" Eddy suddenly started to move in his dance-like Capoeria stance, sizing up his opponent.**

**"What kinda style is that? What are you gonna do, dance with me?" The Korean man laughed. He wasn't making fun however, when Eddy smacked a foot across his face and sent him sprawling to the floor. He began rubbing his chin in pain, but focused on Gordo, "That's it! Hwoarang is gonna take you out!" He bellowed.**

**The impulsive Korean rushed at Eddy, and flung a flurry of quick kicks, hoping one of them would find its mark. Eddy batted off and blocked most, then using his legs, he swerved right underneath the last strike, and swiped Hwoarang in one smooth movement.**

**Frustrated, the red-haired man sprang up with a vicious roundhouse, and caught Eddy totally by surprise. He was thrown clear, and smashed onto another table, breaking it in half. Plates, glasses and shards of wood flew into the air upon impact, many people screamed and fled the restaurant in a panic. Eddy struggled to leave himself from the wreckage, but was pinned underneath a section of the table that had collapsed over his chest. He could tell something was broken inside of him, but was to angry to try and figure out what.**

**Hwoarang on the other hand, smiled and walked over to his defenseless opponent, "Ohhh...tough guy trapped? Serves you right for ever crossing me," he gloated.**

**"Go to hell punk!" Eddy shot back.**

**Hwoarang's eyes immediately fumed up, "What did you say?" He screamed at him.**

**"I said you can take a one-way ticket to hell, you crack-smoking punk!!" Eddy shouted again, while still trying to free himself of his predicament.**

**Something inside of Hwoarang snapped. He suddenly threw brutal kick at Gordo's exposed stomach, then another one, and another one. Eddy growled in pain each time he felt the swift bite of each blow, but he didn't want to give his assailant any satisfaction of hearing him scream.**

**Hwoarang continued to pound on him in anger, until police sirens soon flared up in the background. Hwoarang didn't care though. Osaka police officers soon flooded the deserted restaurant, to see the Korean assaulting on someone trapped under a table. They rushed towards Hwoarang, and wrestled him to the floor. Still enraged, Hwoarang was caught by surprise, and was quickly placed in cuffs. They hoisted him back up, and some other officers helped Eddy back up as well. Hwoarang was still kicking and screaming, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I swear to god I will!" They dragged him out into a squad car, and drove the angered man back to the station.**

"**We'll see about that in the tourney." Eddy said to himself as he got up and rubbed the rubble of his body.**

**The remaining officers looked at Eddy with questions on their faces, but Eddy simply said, "Sorry, I don't talk Japanese." **


	3. QF Matches

Two days later…

**Two days later…**

**At the Mishima estate.**

**The tourney continues…**

**The quarter finals begin….**

**Match 13: "Cold Blooded Leader" Kazuya Mishima vs. Yoshimitsu.**

**Kazzie stuns yoshi with a rising uppercut and sends him into the air.**

**Then he starts to spin in an unlikely manner, gathering blue pulses of energy and jumps in mid air and nails the lightning screw uppercut on yoshimitsu's back! **

**Kazuya stands over yoshimitsu's broken body and does his tekken 2 p2 pose (the one where he does that arms flexing, cut throat sign. **

**Match 14: Marshal Law vs. Liu Kang**

**This battle is between two of the most popular fighting personalities of all time.**

**Law dodges a flying kick and nails a junkyard kick. Then he dodges the bicycle kick into a somersault kick.**

**Law nails the poison arrow straight into liu kang's chest as liu gobbles out blood.**

**Law climbs up kang and shoots into the air, and flips in mid-air and falls straight onto liu and knocks him out.**

**Match 15: "The hot blooded martial artist" Paul Phoenix vs. "The Raging Bear" Kuma**

**Paul shoves Kuma into day dreaming. And looks forward to meet his "True Rival" Kazuya Mishima.**

**Match 16: "Nightmare Impact" Bruce Irvin vs. "Snake Eyes" Bryan Fury**

**They fight and beat the life out of each other until Bryan calls Bruce a "Faggot"**

**And Bruce nails The Bruce Call on Bryan and nails that spinning uppercut of his and knocks bryan into the air.**

**Match 17: "The Anger of the beast" King vs. "The Evil Flower" Armor King**

**Both the kings circle around for a while until the lock arms.**

**King slaps in the head lock on A.King but armor king reverses it into a backdrop suplex.**

**Armor king picks king up and punches him, and then nails the water-partening chop.**

**King breaks it up and nails a jaguar lariat but armor king boots him in the face.**

**King recovers and nails a chokeslam on king and attempts a moonsault but sees armor king getting, so he kicks armor king on torso and nails a low-tombstone piledriver and prepares to jump but he doesn't feel convinced that armor king is down so he nail a huge elbow drop on armor kings chest.**

**Then he goes for a moonsault and nails it and the spectators hear the shiny blue armor of armor king crack.**

**King hits the Argentine back breaker on A.King followed up with a huge Muscle-Breaker and wins.**

**(Note: This was a pure wrestling contest)**

**Match 18: The Unsanctioned Restaurant Brawl ****Rematch:**** "Blood Talon" Hwoarang "The Avenger" Eddy Gordo.**

**A very good match, it could have gone either way but hwoarang overcame the odds after a powerful hunting hawk to win.**

**Match 19: Jackie Chan vs. "Super Cop" Lei Wulong**

**Lei wins after a deadly cannonball attack on Jackie's chest.**

**Match 20: Marshall Law vs. "Super Cop" Lei Wulong.**

**After a double-dragon kick and a poison arrow, law hits the ball breaker on lei and he passes out to enable law to win.**

**Match 20: "Raging sumo wrestler" Ganryu vs. "The Phenomenal" Aj styles.**

**(I hope you all know Aj Styles, the wrestler from TNA Wrestling)**

**Aj goes for a back-flip DDT but Ganryu slams him down, then hits an open hand slap on aj's head to win.**

**Match 21: "The Silver Haired Devil" Lee Choalan vs. Marshall Law**

**Lee takes on Law. Speed is Lee's forte, but there's nothing like a dirty trick to tilt the odds in his favor. Five seconds, one can of mace, and a Bulldog back-throw later, Lee wins.**

**Kazuya has one more match to deal with, against Paul Phoenix**

**Match 21: "Cold Blooded Leader" Kazuya vs. "Hot Blooded Martial artist" Paul**

**Paul was so exhausted against Kuma that he no-showed**

**Winner: Kazuya by default.**


	4. Semifinals

Semifinals

Semifinals.

Match 22: Icon vs. Icon**: "Silver haired devil"** Lee Chaolan vs**. "Blood Talon"** Hwoarang.

Lee tries to repeat what he did to law but this time, hwoarang's street fighting experience comes into play as he escapes.

"Wow, I never expected him to be worthy enough to escape my attack" says lee.

Lee proceeds to trick hwoarang and goes in the hitman position. Hwoarang does his motion change and immediately goes for a torpedo kick but lee sidesteps and hooks his leg around hwoarang's head and crushes his skull to the ground-face first. Lee wins.

Lee does his back flip winning pose, as crowd cheers.

Match 23: **"Female Wandering Warrior"** Michelle Chang vs. "**Retaliating Female Ninja"** Kunimitsu.

Michelle totally overpowers Kunimitsu and finishes her off with a double stomp.

Michelle gives Kunimitsu a post match beatdown by scarring Kunimitsu's body with her own knife.

Match 24: "The Anger of The Beast" King vs. "Raging sumo wrestler" Ganryu.

(Wearing a new pair of Wrestling tights)King takes on Ganryu, and despite some difficulty, finishes him off with a Tombstone Piledriver. King is too devout honorable to take Ganryu's life; however, he does spare a parting barb: "Tubby."

Match 25**: "Silent Assassin"** Nina Williams vs**. "Lightning Scarlet"** Anna Williams

Anna miraculously defeats Nina.

Switch the scene to the locker room…

King takes one drink too many –cans of beer. But this booze is drugged, courtesy of King's opponent: Lee Chaolan. King passes out

"Martial Artist" Paul phoenix vs. "Nightmare Impact" Bruce Irvin

Paul Phoenix stuns Bruce with the hammer of the gods and blasts him out of the arena with a Burning Fist.

Match 26: Michelle vs. Anna.

Anna discovers Nina's plans to assassinate Heihachi, Eager to foil her sisters plans she wastes no time by walking out on her match.

Anna and King fail to show up for their bouts, and are therefore disqualified. Paul makes it to face lee in the semifinals. The Iron Fist proceeds to its next round:

Match 27: Lee vs. Paul

Lee and Paul are having it out. Lee hits Paul with his Knee Bash throw. Paul retaliates with his Foot Launch throw, and in one scene, Lee gets the same "undead" look that Kazuya sports, Paul is rather upset because of how Lee cheated against Law. But an instant before Paul can throw Lee out of the ring a "third party ("Heihachi's Men") spears Paul with a poison dart. And Paul hits the ground hard and passes out.

(Note: I know its kinda one sided but this tourney seems to be lucky for Lee!)

Switch back to Nina. Just as she levels gunfire at Heihachi Mishima's chair, she finds that - it's empty? Anna bops Nina over the head. So much for Nina's assassination attempt on Heihachi.

Second Last Semifinal match: Michelle Chang vs. Kazuya Mishima.

Michelle wants to kill Kazuya, for stealing the treasure of her tribe. Kazuya says that if she beats him, Bruce will give her pendant back. Even though Michelle gets a nice Knee Suplex on Kazuya, he snatches her out of her follow-up attack and electrocutes her. Kazuya almost kills her, but at the last second, "an angel in the audience" Jun gets into kazzie's mind and appeals to his better nature. Plus, Angel prevents kazuya from doing further harm. (Ooh! soft side of kaz)

Thus, Saving Michelle's life.

The Final Semifinal match: Brother vs. Brother Grudge-Match: kazuya vs. Lee.

Kaz wastes no time in beating the shit out of Lee and wins the match.

So, Kazuya is the victor of the semifinals. Heihachi is Unhappy that Lee lost because he was counting on lee but also, at the same time he is quite pleased about this.


	5. Kazuya 4 the Gold

Kazuya 4 the Gold…

Kazuya 4 the Gold….

The last match of the tournament is underway…

"**Cold Blooded Leader"** Kazuya Mishima vs. **"The King of iron fist"** Heihachi Mishima.

Backstage:

Jun and Jin wish Kazuya good luck. Jun gives Kazzie a good luck kiss.

To The Arena:

The crowd fill up the seats as they await the hotly anticipated contest of the night, the questions running through the mind of the fans are that, who will win the tournament?

Will it be another victory for Heihachi? Or will kazuya become the world champion and regain his position as the 'king of iron fist' all the people sitting in the audience around the eight-sided steel cage wondering as they await the arrival of the finalists.

Finally Kazuya arrives and walks the steel ramp as the kazuya fanatics cheer him.

Kazuya (wearing a red-pants version of his shirtless outfit) waits for hei.

Heihachi comes wearing his tekken 3 p1 outfit. Enters the cage saying 'lets see what all you got.'

The bow down to each other for respect and then round one starts.

The fight had raged on for hours, both were wearing down considerably, the battle would be finished and soon. Heihachi knew that just a few hits could end it for either of them, he had to be the one to take advantage. He dashed close and threw a flurry of punches, Kazuya threw up his arms to block, but the last few strikes knocked away his defense and caught him in the nose. Kazuya spat a trickle of blood from his mouth, and smiled an evil smile at his father.  
"You will pay for that, old man,"  
"You will be the one paying…with your defeat," Heihachi taunted back, and ran in again. He twisted his leg about ready to deliver a crushing kick, but it was too slow, Kazuya saw it coming and ducked it as it swung over his head. A glimmer of evil pierced the young man's eyes, he sprang up into the air fist first, a rising uppercut caught his father in the chin and sent him sailing through the air and came crashing down against the hard steel of the arena floor. Heihachi groggily tried to shake loose the rust from the blow, his son had power, he had to give him that. But power alone would not beat Heihachi Mishima, he knew his son; he would stand over his supposedly defeated father and gloat, and the error he could make use of.  
"You are frail father, I have defeated you. Ah ha ha ha!" He chuckled wickedly.  
Heihachi wanted to put on his best performance, "Oww…you are right…I have fallen before you…please…mercy, my son."  
Kazuya was overjoyed with the cowardly plea, from his own father no less. "Mercy? No father, you shall not be given any mercy this day, what a foolhardy request from you, I expected better."  
His son was falling into the ruse perfectly, "I have something to tell you…"  
"What?"  
"I expected better from you as well!" He roared as he jammed his foot into Kazuya's gut, and was pleased to almost see the wind rushing out of his son's lungs. Heihachi rose up, Kazuya was holding his stomach in pain his head lowered before his father, Heihachi smiled. He looped his arms around Kazuya's back and linked his hands around his waist, then using his raw strength lifted him high into the air and jumped. Just as he came crashing down, driving his son's back against the steel surface, Jun who sitting in the front row starts to choke as Kazzie landed.

Completing his powerbomb technique. He grinned as he heard the pleasing sound of bones snapping in two, organs collapsing over each other.

The winner of round 1: Heihachi.

A lot of people were in attendance including the tekken characters.

Back to the match…

Heihachi kicked his side lightly, still no sign of life from his son.

Deep inside kazuya's head…

'It had been a long, hard fight all the way here for one of the combatants; and he wasn't about to let a mere power bomb stop him now. Kazuya Mishima was on a mission, one to get title the King of Iron Fist only defeating by Heihachi Mishima…his Father.

This was the last match of the tournament, Kazuya fought through many to get here, to reclaim his ultimate prize…the prestigious title of king of iron fist. He had often thought though was that what he really wanted? The Billions of Dollars and resources that would be at his command, if he defeated his father? Or was it that he just wanted to prove his worth to his wife Jun, like using his spiritual power to win or was it just the satisfaction of become a world champion? Off the record yes, but officially he was doing it for the money, which will stay in the Mishima family with either of the Mishima's victory but most importantly he was doing it for Jin and Jun, so he has to get up… '

Out of his mind,

Kazuya gets up to the loud roars of the arena and Heihachi's utter disappointment and regains his stance and faces hei and the loud rock music plays.

Hei charges his Ki and jumps in mid air for the hunting hawk but kaz catches him with a round house to triple spin kick, sending Heihachi crashing on the floor.

Kaz runs towards his dad and spears him in the steel cage getting a loud scream of pain from Heihachi.

Hei kicks kaz away from him as he catches his breath and then makes a big mistake of trying his Lightning Hammer unblockable. Oops - Kazuya snatches him out of the windup, shocks him senselessly, and pitches him off with a lightning screw uppercut, snarling, "Begin your journey to Hell." And kazuya wins the match!!

Jun screams out of her lungs as we see kazuya win and receive the trophy. Kazuya celebrates with his son and wife and opens the bottle of Champaign as the confetti falls.

Kazuya and his family leave, the crowd leaves.

**But somewhere in the arena sitting in the audience is a depressed king. Although he came third and won a handsome amount of prize money, he was still depressed that he didn't win. **

**Then suddenly his mentor and friend armor king arrives.**

**Armor King struggled tried to cheer him up, "Honor mostly. King (the first) was truly a man of honor, and wanted to show the world what that could do to someone, motivate them…you know?"  
King nodded, "Kinda what I'm trying to do now?"  
"Well yes, in the same sense but for a different reason. King wanted to do it for himself and his friends, me, the kids at the orphanage…but you need to prove that you are just as good, if not better than he was. To truly bring his name glory, that's why were here."  
King laughed, the fuzzy purring sound that can only be described as… well, a jaguar laughing. "Yeah I know, after the first tournament, he told us all it was so tough and he would never do it again, yet the very next year he was off once more."  
Armor King snapped up, "Yes, yes! That's the kind of spirit you need to become a true champion, to know something is hard yet to go do it again with even more determination."  
King starred at him thoughtfully for a moment or two, "Yeah…I think…I…understand what you mean now."  
"If you win something but then get defeated, and you pull yourself back up and win it again, that's a true champion. To try again with even more force then the last time, if you can do that, you will never be defeated," Armor said while rising to his feet, as if making a speech to thousands of people. "Can you do that King?"  
King stumbled for the right words, "Yeah…"  
"Yeah? YEAH? Come on; give me something I can hear! Can you do that King!?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Can you do that King!!"  
"Yes!"  
"CAN YOU DO THAT KING??"  
"YES I CAN!!" He roared as he leaped from his spot and into the center of the ring, snarling and fangs bared.  
"Alright! Now we're talking! Let's get it on!"  
Armor rushed at him with a tackle, by King sidestepped it, grabbed an outstretched arm, and slammed him to the floor, yanking lightly on the arm, not wanting to hurt his friend too much.  
With a bit of struggling though, Armor kicked out of it and circled him cautiously, "Whoa! Nice move, let's see if you can do it again!" Armor King faked a punch and as King took action for it, he body slammed the younger wrestler down on the mat.  
"Hey! No fair!" King the Second laughed while scrapping himself off the canvas.  
"Life ain't fair, so don't expect it to be," Armor devilishly smiled, and leapt at him again. The sparring continued far into the night, as the two Kings played like jaguar cubs and left the arena.**

**Sorry all you king fans that king didn't win the tourney all of this was just one part of the story ,the next will come soon.**


	6. The Aftermath of the ironfist tourney

Not long after the tournament, everything nearly returns to normal

Not long after the tournament, everything nearly returns to normal.

Hwoarang is looking back at what happened during the events of this tournament especially the fight between him and Eddy and how hwoarang got out of jail.

Flashback starts:

"_Stupid pigs…" Hwoarang mumbled as he strode away from the Osaka Police Station, his anger still fuming. "That ignorant bastard back at the restaurant started the whole thing."_

_The young Korean's tussle with Eddy Gordo still had him angry, but he soon decided there was bigger fish to fry in this town, mainly and hwoarang thought about Baek Doo San. Baek had been a nag sometimes during the course of Hwoarang's training, but it was mostly an honor issue. Hwoarang knew he was good, but Baek knew some things in Tae Kwon Do that he still did not, and that would mean he could be better then he was now. _

_He hasn't turned out as well as he hoped so far. Three days of already being in Japan, and he already got arrested, he thought he was going to be able to hold out four days at least, ah well. He had enough money for bail, plus a call to the M.F.E was able to confirm he was a participant in the Iron Fist, therefore his status had increased somewhat, and was able to get off with a small fine and a warning. Watching his behavior would be important though, he only came here for two things and wasn't about to let them slip away from him so easily. The thought of defeating Jin Kazama like he should have a few weeks ago, was enough incentive for him to keep a low profile._

"_Taxi!" Hwoarang called out to a passing cab, waving his arm out to get the driver's attention. It stopped near the curb of the Police Station, and the red-haired man stepped in. "Osaka Plaza Hotel," he told the driver._

"_Right away," he replied while flinging a cigar butt out the window, and sped off._

"_Yeah, make sure it's right away,"_

_After a few minutes, the driver looked in his rear view mirror, and squinted at his passenger, "Hey…aren't you that kid from Korea that's in the Iron Fist this year?" The cabbie was overweight, and had a slightly grizzled look about him._

"_Yeah that's me professor," Hwoarang shot off sarcastically._

"_Word is on the streets that Jin Kazama took out every one of your gang members, including you," he chuckled._

"_Bullshit! I had him beat until my crew stopped the fight!" Hwoarang yelled in protest. How many people had heard about it? First some Chinese girl (ling xiaoyu) back in his hotel, and now some lowly cab driver?_

"_Not what I heard…"_

"_Yeah? Where did you hear this load of crap?"_

"_No where in particular, it's just what people are talking about on the street."_

"_Is that so? Well next time you hear anymore of this garbage, tell them that Hwoarang is gonna beat Jin Kazama one-on-one! And he won't be fighting anymore after I'm through with him! He's gonna have to eat his caviar through a tube!" He yelled once more, and laid back in his seat irritated._

"_Oh, I'll be sure to pass it along."_

_A few more uneasy minutes of silence followed, until they arrived at the front doors of Osaka's most prestigious hotel. "2000 yen."_

_Hwoarang considered just leaving and not pay the man, but he remembered that it was unwise to get into anymore trouble with the law, that is until the tournament is over. He threw the driver the money, and left, slamming the door quite fiercely in his wake. He made his way through the lobby, and was just about to board an elevator when the Hotel manager came running up to him. "I'm glad I caught you sir, I've been instructed to tell any participants in the Iron Fist who stay here at the Plaza that you must report to the M.F.E head office at 8 PM tonight to receive you're fighting schedule for the tournament."_

"_Tonight?"_

"_Yes sir."_

_Hwoarang thought about this for a moment, "Is it anything special, or is it a just come and go deal?"_

"_Well, I've been told that Heihachi Mishima himself will be there along with his grandson."_

"_You're sure about that?"_

"_I received the call from the M.F.E directly, so it's safe to assume that they will be there."_

_Hwoarang smiled, "You know what? You've just made my day."_

"_Oh, thank you very much. I was just trying to be helpful because we here at the Plaza so enjoy…" when the manager looked up, Hwoarang had already disappeared into the awaiting elevator._

"…_taking care of our guests…"_

End of flashback.

Hwoarang also had to settle a score with Jin but anyways he was heading back to baek's dojo for more training.

A LOCKER ROOM ARENA IN SAN FRANSICO, U.S.A

"Faster," commanded a raspy, feline voice. Two large fans suspended in the ceiling of the locker room spun madly, creating a soothing wind among the sweaty bodies of the athletes inside. It was unusually dusty in the room, beams of sunlight uncovered the floating dust in the air, giving the entire chamber an almost surreal, majestic look.

Amidst all the costumed wrestlers, two people sat in the training equipment area one working out on a bench press, while the other one watched, occasionally barking out commands. Barking was loose sense of the word, more like hissing of a feral jaguar. Armor King watched as his pupil, King the second flexed his biceps as he got off the machine, sweat poured down every inched of his muscular body and he shook off the few drops from his furry head. King had a satisfied happy growl on his face.

"I need to hit the showers, and then I'm ready to rumble!" He shouted across the room, some other wrestlers yelled some encouragement for him.

"No," Armor King replied coldly.

"What? What do you mean no?"

"Get back on there and do some more," he said, even more frosty.

"I just spent an hour here! I gotta go wash up and then attend my match, it's for the U.S title you know."

"Hey Armor King, let the kid do what he wants," a passing wrestler commented as he walked by.

"You stay the hell out of this!" Armor King roared back.

"Why don't You come and make me, asshole!" He blared, throwing his towel on the floor and indicating with his fingers to come and get him.

Armor King smiled a catty smile and began to turn, "Aw, I don't want to mess with you and--" he began, but then suddenly rushed at the man with a vicious clothesline, slamming him down hard on his back, a snap sound as he hit. Other wrestlers ran over and helped the fallen athlete up, he was barely conscious, they gave Armor King incriminating looks and started to move in on him. "Any of you small-time punks want to start anything, you'll get the same as this garbage," he gestured to the man he had just floored. That put to rest any further argument from anyone else as they dragged the man out of the room, leaving Armor King and King the Second alone.

The younger fighter put his hand on his trainer's shoulder, "What's gotten into you?" He asked worried. "Nothings gotten into me, but you better sit yourself down

After a few minutes king finishes and asks Armor King "Now can I have my shower?"

"Yeah sure you can. Go wash up, I'll be waiting outside the entrance curtain."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, now hurry up," he answered back. King then ran off in the direction of the showers as Armor King made his way out of the locker room and into the waiting area where the wrestlers made their entrances.

Ten minutes later King rejoined his trainer just outside the curtain and awaited the announcement of their names. King had gotten into his blue tights and yellow boots, his normal fighting attire and his normal fighting spirit, he needed them all for every match, no matter how unimportant.

"And now the challenger. Accompanied by his trainer Armor King, from Meeeexico City, the Annnnnggggerrrr of Beast**, KING THE SECOND**!!" The arena went absolutely insane with screaming fans, thousands of them all behind King. Smoke rose in front of the curtain, colored lasers shot from the ceiling, sparks and fireworks went off as Armor King and King emerged from the dense smoke.

Loud rock and roll music with the occasional roar of a jaguar thumped heavily from speakers. King came in with a towel draped over his face and as he reached the ring, tossed it off him and front flipped into the squared circle.

Lights from cameras and the arena flashed into his eyes, the whole crowd cheering for him, so many lights they were almost blinding. He smiled, for the time being, this was his house, and nobody was going to take it away from him.

Match: King def. a Generic Masked Luchador to win the United States championship.

King enters the ring and attacks his opponent and brutalizes him until further notice.

Armor king signals the thumbs down and king nails the muscle buster to win the title.

Easy match, king celebrates as he wins.

Meanwhile, at the Mishima estate.

Jin kazama is having a nightmare as he dreams about what happened a few weeks ago between him and hwoarang.

_**AN ALLEY IN SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA. **_

_"I really don't think this is a good idea man," a meek teenager said as he sneaked near the shoulder of his leader. But he didn't say a word, he pulled up the cut-off gloves he was wearing on his hands and stroked back some strands of his hair. "Look, the don't be stupid, if you don't win we'll lose everything!" That remark got the leader's attention, his head snapped back at his groupie and gave him a icy cold stare._

_"But I will win, I've never lost yet have I?"_

_"Well, no but--"_

_"Then it's settled."_

_"Listen, we could just leave now and--"_

_"Stop being such a damn baby! Oh, he might beat us! Whaa! Boo hoo! If you can't hack the pressure, then you can't hack it in my gang!" _

_"Hey, whoa hold on now, let's not jump to conclusions okay? I'm with you, if this is what you want to do, then let's do it."_

_"There, was that so hard to admit?" The man said sarcastically as he turned towards his opponent down the narrow alley. He knew deep inside his arrogant mind that he was messing with some real players, a bunch of suited men who arrived an hour or so ago challenging their group with a single fighter. They had driven up in a white limousine and had brought out there soul contestant, a young man dressed in black training pants with flames flickering up one leg, and carried a cold demeanor about him. _

_The young man walked up to the leader and smiled, "I'm bored of defeating your lowlife fighters, let's hope you're at least a workout."_

_"Screw you! We'll see who has the last laugh!" The leader shouted back._

_"Whatever really, may I have the honor of addressing the leader of this pathetic little group?"_

_A scowl on his face until he gave a answer, "Hwoarang," he said and gestured for the other to do the same._

_"Jin Kazama,"_

_"It's not a pleasure."_

_"Likewise," Jin smirked back. They then backed themselves down the dark alley, graffiti was scrawled across the brick walls, and people looked out their windows and fire escapes to view the upcoming action. The locals were well aware of Hwoarang's street fights and they usually crowded around and cheered him on, even though his fights were usually rigged for him to win. Jin's bodyguards stayed at one end of the alley while Hwoarang's groupies stayed at the opposite side, the entire battleground was pretty narrow, just enough for them to maneuver in but it was pushing it. They circled each other for a moment or two, sizing each other up and looking for any breaks in either defense. Hwoarang's patience got the better of him however, when he didn't see an opportunity he had to make one for himself. _

_He sprang forward and whirled a leg around to catch Jin in the side, he coolly blocked it and immediately counter punched at Rang's chest, the blow knocked him backwards slightly but that just fueled the young man's anger even more. He ran at Jin again and kicked furiously in all directions, a tangle of limbs that shot at him at every angle which was near impossible to block. This was true, the last few strikes batted Jin's guard away and struck him at his shoulders and stomach, Rang then put on the pressure yet again, and punched at Jin's exposed head. The strike was caught and twisted over Jin's own shoulder and he yanked hard, flipping Rang over and slamming him against the pavement. He frowned when he didn't hear the crucial pop as he did so, but it looked like it hurt so he was pleased nonetheless. _

_Jin then leapt upwards and rocketed down preparing to attack on his downed opponent with an outstretched fist, but Hwoarang saw it coming, sprang back up and swung with a high roundhouse that knocked Jin from the air where he came to a tumble on the ground. He rolled back up and turned around sharply to face his enemy and smiled to himself, "Finally! I haven't had a good match in months!"_

_But Hwoarang had a very different view over the current situation, "Dammit! This guy is good, he doesn't even seem to be hurt from that roundhouse at all! I could lose everything if I don't beat him…but I will, I've defeated everyone else that I've come across so Far." _

_Hwoarang thought to himself angrily. He ran back at Jin once more, preparing for another attack. The crowd overhead and at the opposite ends of the alley cheered vigorously for the two to continue, to fighter faster and harder then they had ever before. As the young Taekwondo expert ran full steam ahead, Jin watched intently at him to see witch body part was going to twitch in such a way that it looked like it was going to be the part used to attack. Rang then dropped himself down and slid with his leg extended, to strike Jin and knock him down, he saw it just as it came and leapt straight up Hwoarang sliding right under as he did so. Jin landed back on his feet and delivered his own roundhouse, catching Rang in the face as he turned back around when he realized his assault had missed. The red-haired ruffian slammed against his back on the ground once more, his vision a tad blurry after the powerful blow he had suffered. Jin didn't want to risk jumping in the air to cause more damage, so he opted for a ground attack instead by splitting his legs and slamming one foot against Rang's body. But the wily man rolled away just as Jin's foot came down, and it crashed against the cement floor, spears of pain shot up his limb for a moment or two and soon died down but that gave Rang an opportunity. _

_As Jin sat there in the splits form trying to shake off effects of missing, Rang swung his entire body in mid-air to whip a foot right across his exposed face. The crowd cheered loudly again, the excitement of the fight was ringing off the walls left and right, the outcome would be truly epic. Jin saw the kick coming and grabbed Hwoarang's leg as it zipped by, Rang knew the counter for such a counter, he swung his other leg around to hit Jin in the back of his head. But Jin ducked THAT attack as well, released the leg he was holding and popped up with a rising uppercut that struck Hwoarang below his ribcage. He doubled over as the wind was knocked out of him and bent over holding his gut in agony, Jin raised himself up raised his leg upwards and chopped it down against Rang's neck. His face slammed against the cold floor, still gritting his teeth from the first attack. More cheers were heard, Hwoarang's gang members grew more worried by the second, this match could go either way, Jin winning or their leader winning, they supported the latter. _

_Hwoarang groggily got back up to see Jin standing there, holding out his hand and waving his fingers back and forth motioning for him to come and get him. Hwoarang growled angrily as he got his posture back together and stood up never taking his gaze off the young Kazama. _

_Jin wanted to finish this however, the match didn't seem to be going anywhere, and this man wasn't as skilled as he. Just then, Hwoarang sprinted in down the stretch of the alley screaming with fury, Jin knew if he blocked and countered at the right places there was no telling how long this could drag out. _

_He grabbed the red glove on his left arm and concentrated his power towards it, soon blue bolts of electricity pulsated around his fist and then he dashed low and spun around in circles. Hwoarang saw this, but couldn't recognize the attack but didn't care it seemed like a mistake so he kept on running to land his own offense. _

_They both closed in on each other as time went by, Hwoarang leapt into the air with a full jump-kick while Jin continually spun around, the bright blue sparks surrounding him. They then connected, Jin rocketed upwards into a full, spinning uppercut racking Hwoarang in the face, but his kick was fast and hammered Jin in his stomach and both flew backwards with incredible impact. _

_Jin tumbling along the ground and skidding to a stop and Hwoarang slamming into some of his gang members. When they both came to the realization that they had hit each other, they were ready to get up and continue, but Hwoarang's men held him back as he got up, not wanting him to continue the match any further._

_"NO! Let me go! I'll kill him! I'll rip his god damn throat out!"_

_"Calm down man! Let it go, we don't want to lose any more money then we already have!" The man he had talked to earlier argued. He then turned to Jin and his suited cohorts, "We call the match a draw, you keep the money you've won but you don't get any more."_

_Jin smiled proudly at the gang, "This was about far more then mere money. My grandfather is a very powerful man, and he doesn't like low-life hoods such as you scamming people in street fights and causing a disruption. If we hear of any activities down here again, we'll be back."_

_Hwoarang spat viciously in anger: "Bring your old man down here too, so I can kick the living shit out of him as well!"_

_Still struggling against the grip of his own men._

_"Unlikely. I do appreciate the large sum you generously gave me, so until next time boys." Jin waved sarcastically as he climbed back into his waiting Limo. It backed out of the alley and soon sped away, leaving the shattered group of street fighters in its wake. _

Hwoarang's anger flushed out of him as well, and coolly tore away from the hold of his gang, and looked back at them with a venomous glare of accusation.

"Look Hwoarang, we had no choice. The match could have gone either way and we didn't want to risk anything," one of the members pleaded. Rang then shoved right threw the crowd and out of the alley without saying a word.

"H-hey w-where are you going?"

Hwoarang then turned around and said without emotion, "I've got to see Master Baek."

Nightmare continues….

Jin is outside an Ancient-Egyptian Temple.

Jin goes inside and reaches the middle of it and finds Ogre (in the blue tekken tag outfit) challenging him to a fight.

Jin beats the crap out of Ogre for the following minutes until, Ogre disappeared into the ruins.

Jin chased Ogre deeper into the ruins. A cold silence hung in the air.

"What is this place?"

Jin takes a second to glance over the place and he sees the posters of Ogre and remembers that he is in the same ancient ruins as the one at the end of the third iron fist tourney

Jin was attacked. The enemies, no longer human, were being controlled by the ruins themselves.

Jin wondered what he had destroyed. He felt the power of the ruins fade away.

Then the earth shook and Ogre appeared, much stronger than before..

Ogre went straight for the outside world. The devil inside Jin welled up, hungry for a fight. Then Ogre stopped.

Jin knew that Ogre was waiting for him, calling him to fight, to finish him off.

Jin, straining to control the devil, headed off for a final battle.

Jin summoned all his strength –and gathered his lightning (ki) - to defeat his opponent again.

Ogre and Jin have a Stare down until Jin kicks Ogre in the gut!

Ogre charges towards Jin only to get stone-headed, and then Jin picks up ogre and nails the double-face kick. (Ogre seems to have a death wish)

Jin grabs Ogre and nails the cross-face chicken wing and proceeds to electrocute Ogre mercilessly until it weakens.

With a deafening roar, Jin blasted Ogre with a corpse thrust, sending him blasting through the wall leaving a huge hole

As the ruins began to crumble, Jin knew that he had defeated him once again and has dealt with Ogre enough for a day and decides to head back to the Zaibatsu headquarters.

As Jin left the crumbling ruins, he was surrounded by hundreds of Combot robots. They came at him with everything they had.

The devil was hungry for a fight and took over Jin in an instant. Mass slaughter was about to ensue...

As Jin opened his eyes, his mind was comforted by a white light. The light protected him from the evil inside him. His mind was at peace.

This feeling...

Then Jin regained consciousness. The light slowly disappears as he floats into the sky.

After Jin takes a moment to gather his thoughts, he walks out of the temple exit/entry room (Heihachi's Tekken Tag Stage) stretched his black wings wide and flew into the night sky.

End of Nightmare.

The next morning kaz goes to the zaibatsu tower and meets Dr.Boskonvitch and discusses the creation of the jack robots.

And goes to the laboratory to see them.

"They seem to function well dr.b"

And leaves.

Later that night.

BOOOM!!

'SECURITY ALERT! SOMEONE HAS BROKEN INTO OUR LABS'

The alarm starts to go on. As the manji clan members lead by yoshimitsu enter the Zaibatsu building and wreak havoc.

The tekken force units come in and begin an all out brawl with the members as Yoshimitsu, Kunimitsu and a manji-squad rush from the scene and break into the security labs.

They search for dr.b and find him and escape the building. They signal their fellow members to retreat and luckily no one from the clan get injured as they escape.

BOOOM!!

'EMERGENCY! SOME ONE HAS BROKEN INTO OUR VAULT!'

The manji steal some money, infact loads of money from the zaibatsu and escape via the hover vehchile

As they escape, yoshimitsu throws a grenade on the gathering tekken forces saying

"Later Sucka's!!"


	7. Rumble in the Temple

The next morning Kazuya gets the news of the Manji ambush

The next morning Kazuya gets the news of the Manji ambush.

"Gimme a chance boss, I'll track down those Manji punks and knock the hell outa them, until they talk up" says Bruce.

"It's alright Bruce, this had to happen, and keeping Dr.B here for a long time would pose threats to us anyways now since that gone by, we have bigger fish to fry."

"And what would that be?" asks Ganryu.

"Yeah, what's up with that fried fish?" asks Bruce.

"The big thing is that our archaeologists have discovered an ancient artifact that is located in the ancient temples in some Egypt-looking area."

"These ancient artifacts can bring us a lot of power" says Kazzie.

"Sounds good to us and all but when are we leaving, and what requirements do we need plus what preparations? Huh" says Bruce.

"We have a big chance to acquire this strength. And I know how, we will have to take our squadrons of JACK robots plus, our army of Tekken Forces."

"How many of our Large Tekken Forces do we need?"

"We will need about ten thousand of them."

"Why that much Boss? Aren't we strong enough for anything?"

"We are the best organization in the world Gany, but there is no guarantee that it will be safe over there, plus any of our enemies can pop up so I've made the arrangements. Say hello to your new partner… Nina Williams!"

Nina comes out dressed in Military attire and faces kazuya.

Kazuya welcomes her and tells her about the whole plan and explains to her about what threats can take place.

Ganryu asks that when are they going to leave and how will they going to bring the JACK robots with them since Dr.B was the one who created the original prototype and how the heck are they going to create a robot yet again a whole squadron was in their mind.

And the infinite-wisdom of kazuya brought out Dr.Abel.

"Whoa Aby,what ya doin here?"

"Dr.Abel has the design to create even more powerful jack robots than before because those manji-punks have forgotten to take the blueprints of jack robots."

"We'll have to leave tomorrow!"

_**NEXT DAY**_

1000 tekken forces (it was 10000 but kaz decided to reduce it) under the leadership of Nina along with Bruce, Ganryu, the squadron of Prototype Jack and Jacks and finally Kazuya board the helicopter and go to a deserted area where they enter the temples an search for the artifact.

KABOOOOOM!!

"What the hell is going on!!"

"This is Detective Lei Wulong; we have surrounded you from all four directions, surrender or die."

"I don't think so Punk!"

The zaibatsu army and kazuya disappear into the temple as lei and his military take their positions.

As they get near suddenly a bunch of prototype jacks and jacks attack the army and take them out easily and just as it looked like they would take out lei, suddenly a squadron of Gunjacks burst out and brawl with the rival jacks.

"KANK! KANK! KANK! KANK! KANK!" noises are made because the metal fists of the jacks are clashing.

A Gunjack manages to overpower a Jack but then P.Jack ambushes the jack and breaks his head off.

"What the hell is happening here Bruce?"

"I don't know how but lei won't get away with it!?

The Tekken Force units come out and shoot down the Gunjacks.

While the Gunjacks close down saying: "MASSIVE IMMINENT ERROR! SHUTDOWN IMMEDIATELY!"

Lei and his men enter the temple and track down kazuya and his men.

"Sorry sir but we can't go in there"

"Why not?"

"Because hundreds of our troops have been sent but none have been able to get through, Sir."

"Give me your gun!"

Lei entered the temple saying "What the hell have I got myself into? Kazuya and his organization are too powerful to crackdown."

Lei enter through the entrance and suddenly spots many dead bodies of his men. "What the hell! Who could've done this?! Definitely not a human for sure, maybe a professional"

"Ahhhh!! Sir help me"

Lei turns around and sees Nina holding the head of the injured soldier. "Let him go Nina, your rivalry is with me, not him."

"Oh really?

"Relax man! I'll get you out of this."

Nina snaps the head of the soldier.

"Nina You --" screams lei as he charges towards Nina.

"**Super Cop" Lei Wulong vs. "Silent Assassin" Nina Williams**

**Nina gets the upper hand over lei but as he is about to fight back but a huge kick blindsides lei from the side as he flies across the entrance.**

**Blackout…**

**Bruce comes in and asks Nina to get in the temple as kazuya will be needing help, while he deals with lei.**

**Everything is so hollow and blurry as lei recovers from the strong attack.**

**As he gets up to his feet he sees Bruce standing in front of him.**

**Lei stares down at Bruce as blood trickles down from the side of his head from the kick. **

"**Ah its good ol' lei-the master of the five form huh?" says Bruce flexing his muscles while walking down towards lei.**

"**You're quite lucky that you didn't get to face me at the tournament or I would have beaten the life out of and kicked your # with my size 12 boot"**

**A lei remains silent but then says "Leave kazuya and his alliance and surrender yourself to the law, I'll promise you justice."**

"**Oh really?" says Bruce sarcastically as he hits a cheap shot punch on lei.**

"**That's it" Lei runs towards Bruce as loud rock music starts playing and everything goes to matrix motion.**

**Lei jumps on Bruce's shoulders and pushes himself away.**

**Lei gives a flurry of offence on Bruce and knocks him out permanently with the snake eyes.**

Lei runs inside the temple saying: "I'll have to use a plan instead of power to take down kazuya and his men"

Meanwhile kazuya and his squad try to uncover the secret artifact but then suddenly BOOM!! Lei throw a grenade and attacks the squadron.

Lei easily defeats Ganryu with the back flip kick. Then proceeds to take out nina and her tekken force units.

Lei and Kazuya.

"Oh I must say Mr.Mishima, congratulations on your victory at the tournament!"

"My Pleasure Officer Wulong!"

"Give up and go back home Kaz or else!"

"Or else what!!" shouted kazuya.

"**Cold Blooded Leader" Kazuya Mishima vs. "Super Cop" Lei Wulong.**

Kazuya walks towards lei and punches lei on the side of the head. Lei tries to fight back and retaliates with a canon ball attack but kaz stuns lei with a rising uppercut and a spinning demon.

Lei grabs kazuya's head and DDT's him on the floor. As lei takes a break to catch his breath but kazuya rises up to his feet unaffected from lei's attack and nails the soul annihilator.

Lei tries to hit the snake eyes but kaz hits the combination of the demon slayer to triple spin kick sending lei crashing to the floor in a spinning direction.

Lei gets up from the rubble only to find that kazuya is missing, so he looks around then when he looks down he sees kazuya emitting blue pulses of electricity in his right hand

jumping straight up to lei's jaw and nails the lightning uppercut and lei crashes through the temple walls and lei hits the floor hard.

Everything is blurry again as lei's eyes search around the surrounding and blood is trickling down lei's right ear and blood is gushing out of is mouth and… lei passes out.

Back in the temple….

"That Damned Lei is not as super as he calls himself, but we'll have to get the artifact later right now lei's men should be coming we have to retreat"

So Kazuya, Bruce, Ganryu, Nina, the tekken forces and the JACKS retreat via the helicopter.

Note: Nina is forced to work with kazuya as she gets captured during the tournament by Anna's intervention.

This ancient artifact may have a connection with Michelle's tribe and Ogre so stay tuned to find out.


	8. Paul and Forest going for the Mishima's

OUTSIDE OF MARHSAL LAW'S CITY DOJO, NEW YORK

OUTSIDE OF MARHSAL LAW'S CITY DOJO, NEW YORK.

The kickstand flicked to the ground and held up the weight of the heavy piece of finely tuned machinery, as the rider lifted himself of it and looked around. New York wasn't one of his personal favorite places to visit, unfriendly locales, muggers and your other low-life scum. But they didn't bother this man very much anyway, since he was Paul Phoenix, world-champion martial artist known all around the world. He sniffed the cool night air, stroked back a few strands of his blonde hair, slung his backpack over his shoulder and was about the make his way in Marshall's Dojo, until he heard the shuffles of footsteps behind him. Paul turned around to see a small gang of leather-clad toughs eyeing him suspiciously, a group of 5, and three with bike chains two with metal pipes. A young, but grizzled man with a bandana walked up and down Paul's motorcycle looking it over intently, Paul never let his eyes drop from the man's actions.

A long whistle emanated as he finished looking it over, "Woo wee, pretty nice set o' wheels you got here pops, shouldn't you be selling it to pay for your old age home bills?" Several of his cohorts snickered over the joke.

Paul just smiled and casually waltzed over to the man, "Maybe you should stop worrying about my financial problems, and figure out how you're going to pay for high school little boy," Paul challenged. The other men oooed in caution over Paul's quick retort and backed away a few steps, wanting to see what their boss would do.

"Yo, I don't take that kind of shit from you or anyone!!" He barked back.

"Then come drag your sorry ass over here and make me!"

"Don't you ask for what you can't handle old man!"

"Come on, punk! Let's see what you got!" Paul said with authority as he walked into the center of the street. The man growled in anger as he obliged and met Paul in the street as well. They circled each other for a moment or two until the gang leader lashed out with a whip of his bike chain, Paul easily dodged it, grabbed his outstretched arm and slammed his other arm's elbow against the back of the man's head. He tumbled to the ground and struggled with himself to get back up, he looked into Paul's fiery eyes, eyes that were filled with pure anticipation over his next action.

The leader spat onto the ground unimpressively and bellowed while rushing at Paul again, "That's it, now you got me PISSED!!"

A few blocks away, a young woman walking down the street saw a few small crowds of people running the opposite direction, curious she caught up with a few of them to find out what exactly was going on. "Hey, what's the big rush? What's happening?"

A man turned to her while half-running, "It's Paul Phoenix, he's in New York and he is kicking ass!" The woman stood there for a moment or two, and ran off with the rest of the crowd to catch a glimpse of the legendary fighter.

"Whooooayyyaaa!" Paul screeched as his Phoenix smasher caught the leader right in the chest and knocked him out cold. The other members were fed up and pounced on Paul all at once, weapons flinging everywhere, the champion dodging every swing. A Large crowd boarded the center of the brawl, yelling encouragement to both parties, Paul's fists hit with deadly accuracy, each strike finding it's mark, sending his attackers sprawling. A large roundhouse cleared the four men out of his path, their brains forcing their bodies to get up after his assault, but refusing to budge. Paul stood there triumphant, cracking his knuckles, wiping a few drops of sweat from his brow and smiled, "Good work out boys, but not nearly enough to be considered a match," he shouted to them as most got up and scattered in different directions.

A loud hum from behind and above drowned out his last words as the subway roared past the neighborhood. When it passed, people swarmed around Paul, kids begged for autographs and women cheered for him, Paul never did resist a little positive exposure, so filled out as many requests as he could. When the last few spectators left, Paul spotted a young man emerge from the doors of Marshall's dojo, his 25 year old son Forest. Forest's face immediately lit up with surprise as he noticed Paul walking up to him. "PAUL!!" Forest exclaimed as he extended his hand, Paul shook it forcefully and smiled at him.

"Hey Forest, what's up?"

"Nothing much, what are you doing here? I heard some commotion outside, never expected it to be you."

Paul rolled his eyes, "I just ran into to a couple of sewer rats that's all, and for what I'm doing here, do I really have to tell you?"

"What…? Oh, yes of course! It's been a year already?"

"As far as I could tell…where's your old man?"

Forest's face suddenly lost its enthusiasm, he remembered that Paul came to visit them every year to spar with his father and talk about old times, but there was a small problem this time around. "Uh, well…father's out of town, he's upstate supervising the construction of a new dojo. He won't be back for days."

Paul frowned in disappointment, "Shit, this screws up everything…"

Later Paul and Forest are out...

"FIRE!"

"W-what? Fire! Where? AHHHHH!!" Forest jumped up and down in panic until he saw Paul trying to contain his laughter on the seat next to him. "What the...?"

"Ah, haha, haha, haha, haha!"

"Hey, that wasn't funny!" He scolded as he sat back down, passing people giving him strange looks.

Paul was wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, and tried to calm himself down, "Oh, man that…that was classic, I'm not going to forget that anytime soon."

"Great, you're probably going to mention it for the rest of this trip," Forest sulked.

"Damn straight," Paul snickered, "Come on let's go, that guy over there has a sign with my name on it," he said while pointing to a limo driver standing near the entrance of the airport.

"Good, let's get going," Forest said while picking up his bags.

"Hey man, it's me, I'm Paul Phoenix," Paul said as he walked up to the black dressed driver.

"Well then, come with me Mr. Phoenix your ride is awaiting outside." He led Paul and forest outside into the parking lot to a beautiful stretch limo, they threw their bags into the trunk and hopped in the back seat. The inside was wall-to-wall with gorgeous black leather, a small ice box with a bottle of champagne and a small t.v set awaited them as well.

Paul looked around with a boyish grin, "Ahh, now you see Forest…this is the big time!" Forest just snorted in response. "Old Heihachi is sparing no expense for this tournament, that's for sure."

"I'm not really surprised, he is one of the richest people on the face of the earth."

"Yeah well, let me tell you this; he ain't one of the most hospitable," Paul made sure to keep his voice down, the driver did work for Mishima after all.

Forest turned to Paul with a puzzled expression, "Huh, what do you mean? I thought Heihachi was one of the most generous philanthropists around."

"Your father never told you? Uh, I guess he had his reasons, let me fill you in; Heihachi is not a nice guy, in fact, he can't stab your back fast enough then he already does. He wants to take over the whole world and his dream has never changed, even though he pretends to make peace between feuding countries nowadays."

"Really?" Forest asked intrigued.

"Of course. He's using this hospitality to pull of something, I'm not quite sure what yet, but I'll find out soon enough.

"How do you know all this?"

"Call it a hunch."

"A hunch? How can you base all these wild theories on a hunch?" Forest asked.

"When you get back home, ask your father, he knows about it as well," Paul retorted confidently.

"Fine, I will then."

"Good." A large portion of the ride was taken in silence, Paul kept wondering if taking Forest had been such a good idea, he seemed to be slowing him down some. But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like the young Marshall he knew was traveling with him once more. His son exhibited the same traits that his father did, often complaining about this and that, but when in a fight he was ice cold, but mixed with a bit of wildfire. That brought him back, sparring with Marshall back in their twenties…where had that time gone? It was long ago, but to Paul it felt just like yesterday. "GET OUT!" A harsh voice shouted from outside their vehicle, snapping both fighters from their thoughts.

"Who is it? What do we do?" Forest whispered.

"I don't know, but don't make any noise just the same…I had a feeling that this might happen."

"What?"

"I said shut up," Paul hushed without raising his voice.

"AND I SAID GET THE HELL OUT PHOENIX!!"

Paul flinched, this wasn't good, no one else knew he had come to Japan except for…Heihachi. A sudden metal bending sound came from the ceiling of the car, someone had climbed on top of it, and footsteps could be heard up above. And for a long time, silence.

"What do you suppose they're doing?" Forest barely said, not wanting to give away their talking.

Paul looked about suspiciously, "You stay right here, I'm gonna crawl up to the window and look in on our driver," he said coolly, Forest merely nodded. Paul then made as little movement as possible crawling up towards the window that overlooked the driver's seat. He wanted to just rush outside and attack at their mysterious guests, but thought against it, they could be armed and be able to shoot him full of holes like a block of Swiss cheese. He peeked out of the corner and saw what he predicted, the driver slumped over dead, bullet wound exiting through the right side of his skull, blood coating the seat and window next to him.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. He didn't even hear a gunshot, probably a silencer so the element of surprise would not be given away. But another realization hit him; this could not be Mishima's men, why would they kill someone in their own employment? These people to be some sort of gang, or maybe yakuza, Paul had made plenty of enemies over the years.

He crawled back over to Forest who was waiting patiently, "Find anything?"

"No, well…nothing alive anyway."

"Oh swell, that's just--" Forest's statement was cut short by the ripping sound of metal being parted, a long katana sword pierced the roof of the limo, missing Paul's head by mere inches. Two more were shoved through the either doors, Forest had to twist his body at an unnatural angle to avoid getting impaled no the sharp weapon.

"SHIT! SHIT! LOOK OUT! LOOK OUT!" Paul warned.

"WHAT DO WE DO?"

"WATCH AND LEARN!" Paul then sat on his back against the seat and slammed his foot into one of the doors that a sword was jammed through. The door swung open with violent force, Paul heard a grunt of pain from the other side as the sword slinger was bashed in it's path. "Okay, get out, NOW!" He shouted as he shoved the young man out, and jumped into the open as well. They found themselves in a dark, damp alley surrounded by a group of black dressed ninja, one was sprawled out on the floor rubbing his head in confusion.

"Well boys, top o' the day to you!" Paul said cheerfully as he cracked his knuckles with a satisfying snap.

"We are not here to put up with your foolish humor, dog!" Barked one of the ninja, a sword in his left hand.

"Dog? Oh that hurts, but it's not proper to bring your mother into this," Paul smiled with an air of superiority.

"We'll see if you can make jokes while screaming in pain."

Paul just shrugged nonchalantly, and smiled at Forest, "Are you ready for a little party?"

"You bet," Forest said coldly. The ninja began to circle them tensely, like a pride of lions anticipating for the right moment to pounce. Both Paul and Forest studied their moves, nothing too fancy, just simplistic ninjitsu this was going to be more fun then dangerous. A more built member of the pack screamed a war cry as he leapt at Forest first, taking a mighty swing with his sword, Forest ducked it quickly as the edge of the blade scraped along surface of the brick wall behind him. The heavy strike left the ninja open however, so Forest took the opportunity and popped up with a flip kick, jerking his leg through the air and solidly hitting the ninja's jaw, sending him the ground in a daze.

"Nice move!" Paul complimented as he started his offense on three ninja who ganged up on him. All three swung their katanas at the champion martial artist, and all three missed as Paul hopped to the left, jumped and ricocheted off the wall, smashing a foot into the side of the closest ninja's head. He tumbled to the floor and fell into a puddle of sludge water that usually lurked in dark alleys, "Oohh…hope I didn't get your Gi wet!" Paul smirked. His smiled faded quickly however, when he caught a glimpse of one of the ninja pulling out a small gun from under his sleeve and pointing it in his direction. "Forest, get down!" He shouted. Forest didn't quite know why he had to take cover, but hit the floor anyhow as a punch was heading his way, ducking it in the process.

The ninja fired the pistol, and just as Paul thought, it was a silencer, so no one would hear it and come to their aid. Faster then the eye could follow, Paul leapt upon the roof of the limo, narrowly missing the bullet's bite as it blasted past him. He then crouched upon the surface of the vehicle as he landed upon it, and heard the familiar pling sound as the bullet safely hit the wall. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with guns?" He said while adding with a little tsk tsk of his finger, "I mean, someone could wind up…HURT!" Before the ninja could react to the comment, Paul whipped his foot out, striking the ninja's hand with authority, a crack sound as the gun flung from his fingers and fell to the ground with a clang somewhere. The ninja shrieked in pain as he held his hand in shock, Paul noticed that particular cracking sound and at the angle he hit at, broke the wrist bone, good, now the entire hand was useless, not just a finger or two.

More ninjas then converged on his position atop the roof of the car and took strikes with their swords, missing each one. Paul leapt and dodged each one, getting a little fun out of it at the same time. He occasionally took a look at Forest, who was holding his own against the low-life warriors fairly well. Repeated combination of chops, punches and kicks sent each ninja wobbling off their feet, but there was simply too many of them, it became difficult to see where every strike was coming from.

It soon proved a major problem, one large ninja came from behind and wrapped his beefy arms around Forest's neck, he in turn was taken by surprise because the ninja had superior muscle power then he. He felt his oxygen began to slowly fade away, and that's when he knew he had to do something about it. He pushed all his weight against his attacker, and effective shoulder ram that sent the ninja skidding backwards, thus breaking his hold. Before he could see what had happened, Forest took the initiative and slammed his palm into the man's face and turned himself around as it hit, he heard the ninja's nose pop as his hand shook back and forth from the reaction of the blow.

Paul meanwhile was cleaning up the rest of his attackers, they had lost all their energy already, he didn't even need to hit hard to knock them out. When the last one was defeated, he turned to see Forest finishing up the leftovers, a final roundhouse sent the man twirling through the air and came down with a hard thump.

"Well, I guess that's that. So have you figured out where--" Forest began to ask, but Paul's eyes widened as he saw on remaining ninja creep from the darkness up behind his young friend, a gun in hand.

"Forest! Behind you!"

"What…?" He managed to sputter out just as one arm snaked around his throat and a cold steel barrel was placed against the side of his head.

"So Phoenix, we finally see who gets the last laugh," hissed the ninja confidently.

Paul recognized him as the ninja he had insulted earlier, this was not good at all, one wrong move on his part and Forest's brains would be the new graffiti in this alley. "Look, he's just a kid I brought along with me, leave him out of it. I'm the one you want," he replied cautiously.

"Yes that's true, but why settle for just a lowly gaijin like yourself? I'd rather have two for the price of one…" A trickle of sweat inched down his brow, partly from the battle and partly from the tension, "You want to kill me? Go ahead and kill me! I'm not going to stop you, just let him go."

"I don't think so, he's my insurance so you'll do exactly what I tell you to," he added venomously.

"What? Do something for…what the hell would you want me to do?"

"Not for me dog, for my master."

Paul thought quickly, he headed down the list of people that would want him in Japan, but only came up with Heihachi, although that didn't add up. "Who's your boss?"

The ninja didn't say anything for a while, almost as if he didn't even hear the question. It was so quite without any talking, the sound of Forest struggling uncomfortably was the only noise. Finally the black-clad assassin spoke, "That is none of your business."

"I'm not gonna do anything for you unless you give me some straight answers!" Paul shouted angrily.

The ninja suddenly snapped, "Then I'll give you something, the death of your friend!" He cackled violently as his finger began to slowly squeeze the trigger.

"NOOOO!"

The short pfff sound of the silencer going off was the only sound Paul heard, the whole scene seemed to be a blur to him in a matter of seconds, he had no idea what had happened. If Forest died here, he would never forgive himself, taking with him on this trip was his responsibility and he knew it. Marshall would never speak to him again, he knew his temper regarding the antics of his only son, they would probably never become friends again maybe even enemies if it came to that, Paul was worried sick. As he ran over to where the two had been standing, his vision began to clear up, slowly but surely, and what he saw sent him into a river of relief. The bullet had not pierced Forest's head but the weapon had gone off because the shot had been redirected by the kick of an unseen stranger. He saw a young woman standing over the body of the ninja, he was out cold and Forest was sprawled out on the ground next to him.

"That'll teach you to gang up on innocent people!" She said proudly. Paul looked at the woman, who seemed remotely familiar to him, she wore a tight top with jean shorts, a Native American headband and a smile on her face.

"That was way to close!" Forest panted as he stood back to his feet, and gazed at his rescuer.

"Are you two alright?"

"Uh, w-we're fine thanks," Paul said shakily. "Who were these guys?" She asked as she gazed upon the several bodies of the out cold ninja.

"Just some local riff raft I guess. They attacked us in our limo over there, so we got out and had a little party."

"I see…but why would ninja attack you just like that?"

"Well, I…well let me introduce ourselves first. I'm Paul Phoenix, and that guy over there is Forest law," he said while pointing to Forest, who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait a minute, Paul Phoenix? THE Paul Phoenix?"

"Yep, that's me."

"And Forest Law…you wouldn't happen to be related to…um, Marshy…no, Marshall Law?" She looked at him with astonishment.

"Why, yes he's my father, but how did you--"

"My mother's told me so much about your father! And you Paul, she remembers this time where you single handedly beat up a grizzly bear…"(Kuma)

"Grizzly bear?" Forest whispered.

"Long story," Paul sighed. "You look familiar to me as well…" he says while turning to the girl.

"My mother…well my foster mother actually, is Michelle Chang, I'm Julia."

"Pleased to meet you Julia Chang," Paul said as he bent down to kiss her hand. "I can't thank you enough for getting us out of that jam, I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't arrived."

"Well, you're welcome I'm always glad to lend a helping hand."

"Just like your mother's attitude that I remembered, how is Michelle doing?"

Julia's expression changed as she heard that question, she immeadiately goes into flash back:

Flashback starts.

_A NATIVE AMERICAIN SETTLEMENT IN SOUTH-EAST TEXAS._

_A soft knock at the wood door broke the night silence throughout the reservation, a reservation preserved for Michelle Chang's tribe in a secluded area outside of San Antonio. Her adopted daughter, Julia couldn't sleep that night. She woke up just a few moments ago to see that her foster mother wasn't in her bed, so she figured she was working late in her office across from their small house._

_"Come in," came Michelle's warm but stressed voice from behind the door._

_"Mother?" Julia asked as she stepped in, wearing a T-shirt shorts and flip flops since she just got out of bed._

_"Julia? What is, is there something wrong?"_

_"Oh no, I just wanted to ask if you can come back to bed now, you've been working all night."_

_Michelle smiled at her lovingly, she had aged appropriately over the years but still beautiful either way. She had her dark hair tied back in a pony tail and had slight bags under her eyes form the lack of sleep, she looked very tired. "Julia, you know I have a lot of work to do, and my flight leaves tomorrow morning, I just need to finished sorting out these forms and I'll come right to bed, okay?"_

_Julia stood there for a moment or two in thought, "But why do you need to go all the way to Japan anyhow?"_

_Michelle sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I told you, I need to visit the Mishima Financial Empire and ask them a few questions."_

_"About what?"_

_"Well I recently found out they had a team doing an archeological dig just near the borderline of Mexico and the states about 4 years ago. They found something, something big. But nothing was ever reported about it."_

_Julia scratched the back of her head and bit her lip, "Well, the elders are saying that well, the thing that they found was…the Toshin. It's been the cause of all the disappearances of fighters all over the world we've been hearing about."_

_Michelle snorted, "That's nothing but a fairy tale Julia, and even if it isn't that thing must have died thousands of years ago anyway," she said sternly. Julia nodded silently over her foster mother's words then looked at her again._

_"That's not the only reason you're going, is it?"_

_Michelle seemed to be taken aback from the question, "Well, no…not entirely."_

_"It's because you were in those tournaments years ago isn't it? You want to face that Heihachio that's what his name is, right?"_

_Michelle put down her reading glasses and starred at her daughter, "Julia, you know how much we, everyone here detests the Mishima Zaibatsu, I'm going to get some answers from them that's all. If a fight happens, then so be it, I'm prepared you for it, you know that as well."_

_"I just don't want you to get hurt…that's all, you're all I have you know," she said as she walked over to her and gave her a gentle hug. Michelle hugged her back over the show of emotion._

_"Shhh…Julia its okay, nothing's going to happen to me, I'll be fine," she said while parting. "Now you go back to bed, I'll be there in a matter of minutes don't you worry," Michelle assured. Julia smiled then closed the door as she left. The older fighting veteran let out another tired sigh, She's right though, Mishima will have to answer why he wanted this pendant so much those years ago. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this… she thought to herself as she stroked the glassy surface of the gold pendant that was tied around her neck, a tribe treasure passed through generations. She did remember it had ties into the Ogre legend, maybe Heihachi did find the mythical god of fighting and needs the pendant to control or capture it, but that was ridiculous Ogre is long gone she told herself. She then continued with her work._

_The early morning rays of sun hit Julia's face through the window, she blinked a couple of times and groggily removed herself from the sheets of her bed. She looked at the clock near her nightstand, 11:37 am it read in bright red numbers. She had overslept quite a bit, Mother probably already left hours ago… she though. Sure enough, she wandered into her room, suitcases gone, bed made…everything. She also noticed a note on the dresser, she waked over, opened it and read._

_Dear Julia,_

_If you're reading this, that means I've already left so don't be running around the house looking for me okay? I'll be back in about 2 days, if you need any help cooking a meal ask Mrs. Copeland to help you, and any mess you make in the kitchen better be cleaned when I get back alright? And I don't want to hear of anyone seeing you and some boy alone in the house together…you're too young for that sort of thing. Well anyway, I hope you have fun without you're mom there to nag you!_

_Love, Mom._

_Flashback ends._

Julia then sulked a bit, "Missing. She came here to Japan to confront Heihachi Mishima, but hasn't returned for days. I traveled here alone, to find her."

Paul scratched his rough chin thoughtfully, "Heihachi huh? Hmmm…maybe we can help you, we're on our way to see him ourselves."

"Don't hold your breath. I just came from his main building, his secretary said that he's out and she's not sure when he'll be back. Check back tomorrow."

"Well, then anyway let's find some place to talk. We can go see that old fart tomorrow. We're here to discover something really strange here; it is about the Mishima's, your welcome to join us if you want."

"Really? Well, how did you know I'd like to join?"

"Michelle raised you, didn't she? I'd bet my left arm she passed down her skills to you as well."

"She's a good teacher."

"I know," Paul said as he and Forest unloaded their bags from the back of the limo. They soon walked out of the dank alley and out into the street, leaving a dozen ninja's with the realization that when they woke up, it would be with major hangovers.


	9. heihachi gets kidnapped

Chapter 9-nine

Chapter 9-nine

The next day….

Heihachi has been in the office lately and has decided to take a break as kazuya enters to resume with the daily affairs of the organization.

Heihachi enters the elevator and arrives down the building and enters his limo.

Once inside, Heihachi noticed the separating glass between him and the driver was already up, paying it no attention, he told him the destination, "Home, please," he said tiredly. They pulled out quickly, and drove along downtown Osaka at a fairly disturbing speed. "Driver slow down, I need a quite ride today," Heihachi warned him.  
No response.  
"Driver, slowdown or I will have you fired!"

Suddenly the limo pulled a sharp turn and the head of the M.F.E got thrown to the left side of his seat, banging against the door. The driver them came to a stop in a alley, and the separating class rolled down.  
Heihachi was furious as he saw the window lower, waiting to tell off the driver off.  
But instead, he was speechless as he saw the grinning face of Paul Phoenix. "Hiya old timer! Lovely day for a ride, huh?"  
Forest Law's face then appeared driver hat still on his head, "Sorry about that turn Mr. Mishima, I haven't got the hang of driving this thing yet."  
"Phoenix! What the hell are you doing here?" Heihachi roared.  
"Surprised to see me?"  
"More like repulsed!" he said while leaping to the door. Just as he reached the handle however, the knob near the window shut automatically.

"I think you'll find that escape is impossible."  
Mishima knew he was right, he had this limo reinforced with bulletproof glass, and he wasn't going anywhere. "What the do you want?" He said with an angry growl.  
"Information," Paul replied.  
"Such as?"  
"Well I received you little invitation to the Mishima tower saying that you just wanted to say hello, so I thought that why don't I drop by for a cup of tea and talk about old times plus I thought I would take Marshall too but he was away, so I thought why not bring forest and all, but a funny thing happened when I got here."  
"And what might that be?" he asked sarcastically.  
"Nothing much actually. Just a welcome wagon full of second rate ninjas."  
Heihachi glanced at both of them with a nervous glare, "So what does this have to do with me?"

"Don't play dumb Heihachi, you sent those ninja, we all know it."  
"And what if I did? What are you going to do Phoenix, kill me?"  
Paul laughed, "Kill you? That would be a waste of a good bullet. No Hatch man, in fact I'm glad you tried to rub me out of the picture."

"What do you mean?"  
"Well if you want old Phoenix out of the way, that must mean there's something big happening, something you don't want to be leaked out."  
Heihachi snorted,

"You still have some complex that makes you think you're smart don't you Phoenix?"  
"You wish. I'm sure you've heard about all those martial artists disappearing, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the tournament is just a lure. I mean, why have a contest now, after all these years? You're still as predictable as when we first met Mishima." Paul then grinned even wider before, "And I bet the Kazuya or the authorities will be tickled pink to find out about you're little plan."

Heihachi glared at Paul, "You're bluffing."

"Maybe I am, maybe I won't tell anybody. But maybe...I already have. Maybe they're now just lying in wait, watching for you to show yourself plus the way sweet little Kazzie has being behaving lately since he reunited with jun has definitely brought out a dominant and powerful 'soft side'. But there's one thing that's for damn sure, Paul Phoenix is gonna take you down," then with a quick movement, Paul and Forest slammed their doors and took off. Leaving the great Mishima alone, and with the comfort of the fact that Kazuya might now know of his plan, or might not.

**LATER AT THE HOUSE OF MISHIMA, OSAKA JAPAN.**

Julia Chang was now sure that if you looked up lavish in the dictionary, you'd find a picture of the house she was currently sneaking through.  
The house of Mishima was nothing less of a palace. Plush carpeting around every corner, chandeliers hanging overhead, everything had a superb, polished look to it. She thought she was in some sort of fairy tale at first, everything was so surrealistic it wasn't funny. Her surroundings didn't affect her current goal however, she needed to find the whereabouts of her mother, and this was the best possible place to start looking.

She had jimmied open a window and slipped in silently, and so far, the house seemed full. There were some noises, and that could mean everyone were still inside meaning the servants were still at their daily routines, so Julia remained cautious. She walked in and she found herself in the living room and she went out of the room and was near the kitchen. She took a sneak peak inside the kitchen and saw Jun Kazama dressed in a white gown cooking lunch for jin and some of the servants were helping her with the ingredients.

"mmmmm… smells nice! Jun is the best cook in the world after my mom!" Julia said to herself as she walked by.

She soon came to a small stairway, and seeing no other rooms down the hall in front of her, she quickly paced down the stairs. Around the corner, a white room presented itself to her, but she stopped instantly as she heard the shouts of someone inside. They sounded like a battle, but not quite. After a minute or two, she could tell they seemed contained, so Julia thought it best to take a peek but remain hidden. She snaked along the white hallway, the shouts becoming louder as she did so. Finally she came to another entrance, and slowly, she inched her head into the room.

It was a huge gym, wooden dummies here and there, punching bags hanging from the ceiling, and a lone figure practicing in the far left. He was quite a distance away, so she couldn't really make him out that well. The man was going through what looked like a kata, his attacks placed exceptionally well, and every move flowing into the next flawlessly. She watched him for a moment or two, and he soon finished his routine and rested. Then he looked in her direction suddenly, and Julia didn't even realize it at first until he alerted her verbally, "Hey! You there!"  
Julia almost yelped in surprise and quickly began to run back the way she came.  
The young man however, had a back exit to the gym and having a more intimate knowledge of the house, started to give chase.

Julia soon became lost as she ran down the twisting hallways of the Mishima household, her head was spinning from confusion and fear of being caught. So she wasn't prepared for someone to tackle her to the floor. He had leapt from around a corner, probably in wait, she struggled against the man's iron grip, but found it futile.

"Whoa calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!"  
"I'm not going to fall for it Mishima, let me go!" she yelled.  
"Hey, I don't think you quite--" the man paused for a moment as he studied her face, "J-Julia?"  
Julia stopped her thrashing at the sound of her name, and her eyes opened to see the perplexed face of Jin Kazama starring back at her. "Jin?"  
He got up silently, and extended his hand to help her up, Julia hesitantly took it and they looked at each other once more, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

I live here, what's your excuse?"

Julia then suddenly began to run off again, but Jin's arm held her back, "Whoa! What's wrong with you? I--"  
"Let go of me! You're one of them!" She cried out.  
Jin then pinned her against the wall and looked at her seriously, "Julia, I will not let you go until you tell me what's going on!"  
"No!"  
"I don't know what you're..."  
"You killed my mother!" She cried again.  
"Your mother? I don't even--"  
"Let me go, damn you!" Tears began to form at Julia's eyes as she continued to struggle. This was all so much to comprehend for her, things were moving to fast,

"Julia I know nothing of your mother, please, I want to help you! Tell me what's wrong!" Jin pleaded with her.  
Her sobbing died down long enough for her to look into his eyes, and she saw something she thought a Mishima could never have, fear, concern, worry, but most of all, she could see kindness in his eyes.

She took a deep breath and explained while half sobbing, "My mother, Michelle Chang, came here to meet Heihachi Mishima, but that was a few days ago, she has never been heard from since. I came here to find some sort of clue to where she is, or what happened to her...and then...I found you here...and..."

"Grandfather!? I should have known." Jin said to himself more then her. He understood why she ran, why she acted so angry and afraid, he had to tell her, "Julia, you have no reason at all to trust me, but you must let me explain...please, hear me out."  
Julia sniffed, and looked back into those deep brown eyes of his, and saw the sincerity there, "Okay..." she whispered to him.

"My mom knows what to do best, so wait till I get her." Says Jin.

Jun and Jin are sitting with Julia and they discuss about Michelle's disappearance and Jin says that he will look for Michelle disappearance and then Julia leaves.

Jin made sure to make little noise, he didn't want to alert his grandfather of anything, even though there was nothing wrong with what he was doing. Jin opened the sliding doors to the rear of the house and stepped upon the massive deck, he then went down the small staircase and onto the lawn. He breathed in deeply, the air quite a relaxing scent to the previous anxieties earlier.

That brought him back to Julia. Only minutes ago he held her in his arms, and already he missed her. She was such a strong, but at the same time, fragile individual. And for still reasons unknown, Jin felt like he needed to protect her from something, anything that might try to harm her.

He also admired her devotion for her mother, Michelle. Jin could vaguely remember that name, he had heard it from somewhere, but couldn't place it. He might have heard it escape Heihachi's lips, but he just wasn't sure. What had happened to her? Was his own grandfather really responsible? Jin was aware he was a heartless and cruel man, but would he just kill an innocent person? It was jumping to conclusions too soon, Jin thought. He pushed the feelings to the back of his mind, and tried to enjoy the rest of the beautiful evening.

His mind not really caring where he was going, Jin wandered into the thick forest that surrounded the Mishima household. He occasionally liked to traverse the tall furs whenever he needed to think, it reminded him of Yakushima somehow. The canopy of leaves overhead effectively blocked out the moonlight, only little beams were able to pierce the dense foliage. The sight truly inspired the young Kazama, so he stopped at a small clearing and looked up into the dark black sky.

By looking at this scenery Jin remembered something, it gave him a flashback.

Flashback starts:

'Jin was staring at the sky, just then, he heard a strange noise deeper from within the forest, a buzzing whine that seemed to be coming closer. Jin swerved around, but still didn't see anything; the noise was growing in intensity too.

"Who's there?" Jin shouted.

Then he saw it, a blaring light coming towards him at a blinding speed. It streaked up at him, and for a mere moment, his vision turned stark white.

Jin then felt a searing pain attack his arm, but with time, it soon subsided. Everything was then back to normal. He opened his eyes and looked at his left arm, and for some reason he saw a dark black design tattooed across his skin. It was still slightly burned around the edges, but other wise it was in good shape, and he felt no other discomfort. "What the hell…?" He whispered to himself.

Looking back into the dark night sky, Jin wondered what this meant.'

Flashback ends.

Jin remembered that it was that night when Devil implanted that tattoo on his left arm. Jin remembered that moment and laughed.

**AT SOME RESTAURANT.**

Paul, Forest and Julia are discussing about the events that took place today and how are they progressing in their mission.

"Nah, that old fart tried to dodge each question every time he was asked but the way he was shaking definitely told me that he was responsible for everything that happened." Says Paul.

They trio go on to discuss their next move since they have got Jin and Jun on their side they need to worry less.

**At an arena.**

Bruce is taking part in a kickboxing tournament and he is participating in the heavyweight division for the world heavyweight title.

Bruce knocks the life out of his opponent and claims his fifth world title and raises his arms in victory as he is presented with his belt.

Bruce also was given 100'000 dollars as the prize money for the tournament.

As Bruce leaves the arena with his trophy, belt and cash he is met by Ganryu and is congratulated.

**At another arena…**

King is participating in a champion's tournament where the winner will face a champion in title unification match.

**Match 1: U.S Champion "Anger of the Beast" King w/ Armor King vs. European Champion D.D.P**

**King reverses a diamond cutter into a falling reverse-DDT then applies the camel-clutch and when armor king signals to finish the match king mercilessly applies pressure apparently choking out DDP as he passes out enabling king to win.**

**Match 2: Cruiserweight Champion rey mysterio vs. chavo Guerrero.**

**Rey slips out of a gory bomb and hits a 619 and west coast pop to win.**

**Match 3: Intercontinental Champion RVD vs. Test.**

**RVD superkicks test as he enters the ring and pins him to break a record fifteen seconds!**

**Match 4: Hardcore Champion Edge vs. Sagat**

**Edge spears him to win.**

**Match 5: U.S Champion "Anger of the Beast" King w/ Armor King vs. Intercontinental champion RVD.**

**King attacks RVD and nails the sheer drop powerbomb (almost breaking RVD's Neck) and pins him in a record breaking eight seconds!**

**Match 6: Hardcore Champion Edge vs. Cruiserweight Champion Rey mysterio vs. U.S Champion "Anger of the Beast" King w/ Armor King**

**King destroys his opponents and bodyslams them both and pins them at the same time to earn a double pin!**

**Match 7: U.S Champion "Anger of the Beast" King w/ Armor King vs. light heavyweight champion Jeff hardy.**

**King tombstones Jeff and then walks around taunting the crowd but then he picks Jeff up and hits a super tombstone to win.**

**Final Match: World Heavyweight Champion Masked Terror vs. U.S Champion "Anger of the Beast" King w/ Armor King.**

**King totally destroys him and then hits a few of his many signature moves (Spinebuster, Last call, jaguar lariat)**

**Then hits a muscle-breaker from the top rope to win the tournament and unifying the u.s title with the world heavyweight title**

**King wins prize money of 200'000 dollars and puts 100'000 dollars in the orphanage account and the rest for his personal use.**


	10. King rumbles on Rikers Island

Chapter ten-10

Chapter ten-10

King is walking down the street late at night outside a night club after partying with armor king.

King walks down the dark alley and he hears the sound of something break.

He thinks that someone is there.(Note: King is drunk from partying)

"Who's There!!" king roars.

No sound is heard.

Then it suddenly starts to rain heavily and king roars again. Suddenly king ducks as he a glass bottle flies by.

King looks around and sees five thugs running to him.

"Five to the power of one, huh?."

King takes them down one by one with a jaguar lariat. he takes one of them and spine busters them on a trash can.

He low blows the second and he tries to get back but kick hits the buzzaw kick on the guys head.

He attacks the third one and nails a DDT implant on a trash can lid.

He boots the fourth one and proceeds to attack the fifth one with a massive spinning sidewalk slam and applies the rear naked choke.

He mercilessly applies pressure but forgets about the other four as they recover and pick up baseball bats and nail king in the head.

They proceed to beat up king until he passes out.

They pick up king and throw him in the car and drive off.

(note: where was armor king?)

**IN SOME ISLAND CALLED RIKERS ISLAND.**

King wakes up as he finds him self on a prison like island.

He sees the island inmates heading off to some fighting arena.

He spots a fat man in a white business suit.

"**WELCOME GENTLEMEN, TODAY IS THE ANNUAL RIKERS ISLAND FIGHTING COMPETITION WHERE THE WINNER WILL BE SET FREE!"**

King thinks that if he wins then he might be able escape and go back to Japan.

Some other inmates say that this guy is lying because no one has been able to escape.

King's match is luckily the first one so he quickly goes to his cell and searches his bag and slips on a pair of black tights and red boots and red elbow pads along with red wrist bands and a changes his mask and puts on a new black mask with a red glowing scar near the eye.

King def. a man named Robbie so easily after a hard hitting chokeslam.

King defeats Jim after a dominator.

Like this one by one king clears the riff raff of convicts and reaches the finals.

"**GENTLEMEN WE ALL WELCOME YOU TO THE FINALS WHERE IT WILL BE KING VS. CRAIG MAARDUK!!" **

When king hears the introduction he snaps his head around and faces his good friend Marduk.

"Craig what are you doing here?"

"I was also kidnapped like you a few weeks ago and brought here, I thought I'll wait till I win this competition and escape."

"I see, that's why I didn't see you in any wrestling tournaments for months, we all thought you have disappeared with no trace at all but the real problem is that we can't escape."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This fat ass here won't let us go even if we win."

"Then what shit can I do?"

"We'll have to devise all our plans to escape!"

**Ready Fight!**

King and Marduk brawl for a few minutes until king nails a sheer drop powerbomb with very less force and Marduk fakes the whole thing as part of the plan thus allowing king to win.

King is presented with the Riker's world championship belt.

The fat man says that king did well but no ones escaping today.

King hears this and gets enraged as he nails the guy with his belt made out of titanium.

The security come out and king and marduk take them out as all the convicts break free and escape via an aircraft.

After all the commotion king gets his bags and escapes with marduk via a jet plane.

Marduk throws a bomb on Riker's Island and completely destroys it.

**KING AND CRAIG IN THE PLANE.**

"So, how's everything back in the ring during my absence?"

"Ah it went fine, there were a few tournaments and I won all of them in addition I am the U.S Champion and World Heavyweight Champion."

"Also the riker's island World champion."

"yeah, yeah what else?"

"I participated in the recent king of iron fist tournament and came third tied with Michelle Chang."

"Whom did you lose to?"

"Ahh! I didn't lose at all, I was undefeated throughout the tournament handing everyone their ass but I drank too much beer and passed out so therefore I didn't show up for my bout against lee and got disqualified. But I think the beer was spiked"

"Yeah Yeah"

They continue to talk as they head to USA.

Switch scenes to a hospital.

**Meanwhile in the hospital intensive.care.unit**

**Lei is in the hospital bed given oxygen.**

**He wakes up and goes to the terrace of the building and stares at the busy city.**

**There are a lot of stars in the sky today and lei is feeling a bit strange and unusual.**

**He feels a powerful presence approaching him.**

"**Could this presence be of Ogre?"**

"**No this is the presence of The Devil!"**

**Lei turns around to see devil in front of him waiting to blast him with the devil blaster.**

**Lei is to injured from the battle two days ago that he cant move with speed.**

**Devil blasts lei aiming for his head buy since lei tried to react, the blast hit him in the heart piercing through it.**

**Lei body hits the floor with a loud thump and blood is trickling out of his mouth and ears.**

**Lei only had a few seconds to live and in the last few seconds to live devil walks up to lei.**

**Lei starts to breathe harder and harder and feels his life slipping away slowly, easily and painfully.**

**Everything is blurring away, his vision is starting to fade away.**

**The Last thing that can be heard is "You're not so super are you?"**

**And after that lei passes out and dies.**

**Devil flies of into the sky after his work is done.**

**(kind of sad right?)**

**At the wrestling ring.**

**Armor king is gonna challenge king for the world title in the main event.**

**In the main event**

**A.king hits king with the convict kick and then a single hyper arm extension. King gets up only to be put in a T-Bone powerbomb.**

**Armor applies the Indian death lock( figure four deathlock) but king reverses it and armor reverses it again into a standing Achilles hold( ankle lock) almost snapping the ankle of king.**

**Then armor tries to finish it off by a jaguar driver but king kicks out. King tries to nail a hi-jack back breaker but then his ankle hurts and he is unable to do it.**

**Armor capitalizes with a rolling death cradle and pins king to become the new world heavyweight champion!**

**King request for a rematch **

**King attacks armor and puts him against the turnbuckle and goes for the winding nut. Armor pulls king into a piledriving position**

**Armor king nails the tombstone piledriver and pins him again.**

**The week later Marduk challenges A.king to a world title match.**

**The match had a controversial finish as armor went for the single hyper arm extension but hit the referee.**

**The match continues as king nails a stretch buster on marduk and pins him with a second referee, so king anyways retains his title!**

**A day later..**

**Armor King faces Marduk and King in a 3 way dance for the world heavyweight title.**

**Armor king nails the tombstone piledriver on Craig and pins him but on the second count king comes crashing down with a moonsault.**

**Then king quickly hits the muscle breaker on armor king to regain the world heavyweight title for the second time in his illustrious career!**


	11. Lee and Jin in the ally

Let me go

Jin remembered the time when he was an eight year old kid and uncle lee visited them to meet kazuya to get his signatures on some official papers and then took jin out while kaz and jun can have a date.

And then lee takes jin to the circus while jin plays some games and wins the prizes thanks to the daily beating of kazuya while sparring that made him stronger day by day and impressed lee.

Then a business friend of lee pops up and lee gets busy talking to him while suddenly jin disappears. The kidnappers take him away, and when lee finishes talking and is terrified to see jin missing and jumps in his white sports car seen in the tekken tag intro and drives across Tokyo to find jin.

Let me go!!" shouted jin

"Shut up brat! You had better tell us your phone number so we could call your parents or they'll find your

dead body in those trash cans over there the next day!"

"I won't ever tell you anything you cheap-shot punkass bitch!"

I guess that the rats will have something to feed on after all then..."

"No! Let go of me!!"

Jin had tried everything to struggle out of his kidnapper's grip, but it was no use. The street thug was too strong for a little boy like him. He didn't want to worry his parents, nor did he want to end up dead. But if the thug was just diverted for one second, he would be able to escape...

"I'm giving you one last warning, kid--"

"Put...Him...Down."

The thugs turned around to see who dared to confront them and found a silver-haired man with his arms

folded across his chest behind them. Jin, seeing that the thug was off guard, took the perfect opportunity to bite

his hand. The thug released Jin and howled in pain, tending to the fresh bruise that formed where he had bit him.

Jin rushed right to his uncle and he couldn't have been happier to see him. Lee looked down on him for a moment

and a smile formed on his lips. Then it disappeared from his face as he turned his attention back to his nephew's

Kidnappers.

"Who are you? Mind your own damn business!" the other thug demanded as his apprentice continued to

Whine in pain.

Lee only smirked arrogantly as his eyes sparked.

"You won't be smiling for long!" The thug drew out his dagger and took swiped the sharp blade at Lee, but

he merely dodged the attack and simply grabbed the outstretched hand and twisted it. Jin then jabbed him right in

his stomach hard with his fist knocking the air out of him, and Lee sent him crashing into the nearby trash cans.

The other thug, seeing his partner lying motionless near the heaps of garbage that spilt out of the trash cans,

backed away from Lee and Jin and fled in fear. Lee scoffed at the cowardly attempt, and then his eyes focused on Jin.

"Your dad taught you that, right?"

Jin nodded his head, and he smiled.

"You're beginning to be just like your father," Lee declared, and then he placed a hand on his nephew's head.

Jin looked up and had the same determined look in Kazuya's eyes that Lee had seen many times before. He smiled

thoughtfully, and led Jin to his car. They got in and left the alley.

"Those were the happy moments, I really enjoyed crashing in with uncle lee." Smiles Jin.

"Yeah, I am really grateful towards bro for saving you." Says Jun.

**Meanwhile in the training gym of Baek Doo San (Baek's Dojo)**

The empty gymnasium could produce an echo just as impressive as one done at the Grand Canyon, but he wasn't here for fun, he was here for a principal of honor, something he felt he lacked as of late.

. Emotions rose inside the red-haired like the waves of an ocean, he felt feelings of hatred, of dismay, of abandonment from his friends because few had come to hang out with him anymore. At night he would pound against the walls of his house, neighbors shouting at him to stop but he never paid there calls any attention, he needed something to take his anger out on.

And anger was what he was feeling most of all, he had then went to see his Taekwondo master Baek for advice on how to combat these feelings and win the next time the two fiery warriors met. Baek but still had that killer instinct within himself that won him his matches over the years, when he is active in the fighting circuit. He had told Hwoarang that loosing was just a phase of winning, and that without losses he would never learn from his mistakes in the future. But the student was frustrated with the advice, not knowing exactly what it meant, wins mean nothing if you've lost already! He had trained furiously every day since then, Baek even became more distant to him, seeing how his attitude was unhealthy for a sprouting fighter.

But he had decided to come to his master's gym this today because he wanted to learn a few more techniques, and master them as fast as possible. But he noticed the gym was completely empty, as silent as the grave in fact.

_Master Baek is always here at this time of day, where the hell is he? _

Hwoarang thought as he walked along the polished surface of the gym floor, the only noise being his footsteps. He looked out of the large bay windows on the far right of the room, the sun was setting slowly, the whole sky on fire with colors of red and orange, the enlightening sight didn't do much for his spirit however. He then trotted over to a punching bag hung near the center of the gym and whipped a few kicks and combos at it, it swung back and forth playfully, not the effect he wanted, he usually favored the sounds of bones cracking and blood spurting.

His patients were wearing thin, "MASTER BAEK!! WHERE ARE YOU??" A nice long echo on his last 'are you' was the only response he got. "HELLLOOOO?" Still nothing. _This isn't like him, he's usually around at this time of day..._

Hwoarang went deeper in to the dojo and looked around as suddenly his attention was caught by the message on the answering machine.

"Dear hwoarang,

I have just received a information of kazuya and his organization's plan to steal the ancient artifact located in the ancient temples near the outskirts of Japan.

I am going there myself to check it out.

See ya."

Next message:

Hwoarang's attention diverted and he started to think about baek.

"Outskirts huh? that may not be to far from here!"

( and for your kind information, hwoarang is not in Korea, he is in Japan and in the Japanese outlet of his dojo.)

Rang jumps on his Hayabusa and rides of towards his next destination

**Kaz and his Kompany are at it again. Give some fucking reviews**


	12. Rumble in the Temple 2

**Hi guys Kazuya and Kompany are once again at the ancient ruins to discover the ancient artifact and uncover its secrets and gain access to its power.**

**This fanfiction is about king who is the central character of my fanfic.**

**Speaking of fanfics, I published my latest fic Tekken Force where hwoarang is the main character and on the night were I entered it on fanfiction I got a pleasant response and already it has been selected on the alert list of an hwoarang fan and I'm very pleased.**

**I really promise to make Tekken Force a fanfic that all the hwoarang fans in the world will enjoy reading because 'it's like this!'**

**This chapter will be a huge angle connecting between the tekken characters and yeah you guys can consider kazuya whatever you want to: good or evil because in my book I have made him less corrupted and a little good thanks to jun. **

**Anyways..**

**In the temple kazuya is walking and searching around for it. Suddenly kaz feels a pain in his back, he then turns around and sees a leg come straight at his face and give a black out.**

**Kazuya is on the floor and slowly tries to get up groggily "what the h--" he is suddenly cut by another kick.**

**Kazuya's anger simmers as he screams "what the hell is going on!!"**

**The person lifts his leg up high and smashes his heel down kazuya's throat but kazuya grabs it in the knack of time and starts to electrocute it mercilessly and throws the man away.**

**Kazuya gets up to his feet and then the man is revealed to be Baek Doo San.**

"**You bastard! What are you doing here?"**

**Baek gets up and rushes towards kazuya and kicks him in the guts and throws another kick and blindsides kazuya.**

**Baek starts to stomp kazuya "You will not get the ancient artifact!"**

**Kazuya retaliates with a kick to baek's forehead, sending him sliding across the floor.**

"**You made a mistake bitch, now you won't leave alive from here!"**

**Kazuya picks up baek and punches him on the face and repeats doing it. Kazuya continues to kick baek's ass until baek tries to hit the dynamite heel but kaz grabs his leg and grabs his throat with the other hand and electrocutes him meanwhile you can see devil guarding the gates of the temple and Heihachi comes running towards the gates trying to enter but Devil blocks him.**

"**Let me go in kazuya!"**

"**What!?"**

**Devil is confused but then hei kicks him in the guts and nails a neck breaker on devil and enters.**

**Baek is battered to the ground, baek gets a glimpse of a pickaxe and grabs it! He charges towards kazuya and lifts up the axe and tries to slash kazuya but kazuya shoots a lightning bolt at baek.**

**Heihachi is running and then Paul, law and Julia are following behind. **

**Baek finally sweeps kazuya off his feet with a power blast (borrowed from hwoarang) **

Bruce and Ganryu rush in and attack baek.They shove baek on the floor. Baek gets up and ducks to one of Bruce's punch and does the starfish throw on Bruce almost cracking his back.

With Bruce out of the way Baek had one confrontation- Ganryu, Baek stares at Ganryu as he charges to him and hits the windmill rush and when baek gets up he nails the windmill backhand baek catches the move and nails a roundhouse kick to the arm.

Ganryu can be shown screaming in pain, then Ganryu does his splits and gathers his energy and goes for the sumo rush but baek sidesteps and grabs the outstretched shoulder of Gany and nails the hunting serpent.

Ganryu starts to shake groggily, baek gets him on his back, opens his legs wide and raises his heel high and sends it crashing down on Ganryu's groin (Dynamite heel) and Ganryu screams in pain until he passes out.

Baek Doo San now tries getting the ancient artifact, and when he attempts to summon it, and then the whole room becomes dark and a cold silence takes place.

Beak can feel his hair on his arm stand up as he feels the shiver, then some light glows and baek sees some figure walking to towards it.

That figure reveals to be of a woman and behind her is a large, glowy figure but baek can't get the glimpse of it.

The figure is still walking through an entrance and baek is seen pacing around without any patience and when the figure reveals itself, Baek's eyes lighten up as the figure is:

Unknown!

Baek's mind is running full of questions as unknown speaks for the first time.

"Who are you woman?"

"My name is unknown and I am a guardian of this place, you must be here for the artifact, and I like quite what you did here with your friend and his associates but if you need the artifact ,you must beat me!" as unknown settles down to her fighting pose.

'Weird lady, she doesn't realizes what she has gotten into!'

Baek wastes no time in throwing a kick but unknown grabs it and kicks baek back in the chest and flips him over.

Baek retaliates with a kick to her forehead as she screams in pain, baek gets up and punches her in the face. Unknown tries to shove Baek away from her so she could get space to perform her next act but great, she was falling perfectly into the ruse as baek hits the blue shark claw and starts to stomp her.

After many stomps unknown grabs baek's foot and throws him across the room. When Baek gets up he sees unknown in a rain dance stance 'hey I think that move is familiar' Baek runs towards her and stops in a distance seven feet away and jumps in mid-air and raises his heel and goes for a landing heel but Unknown hits the scissors kick sending Baek in the air.

Baek is about to land but unknown hits the flying crane kick sending baek again in the air and again she hits barrel shotgun and then double barrel shotgun. She continues to do her bag of tricks and baek's blood starts to drop on the floor as he is being juggled.

'This Bitch is copying Xiaoyu's moves!"

Baek turns the tables around when he grabs unknown's leg and applies an ankle lock.

Unknown hits the floor screaming and beating the floor very hard in pain. Baek literally snaps her ankle and all and picks unknown up to her feet and starts to box her one by one and unknown can see baek's punches coming her way.

Baek nails the skull breaker and Unknown gets dizzy, Baek then hits a powerful dynamite heel on unknown and blood starts to come out of her mouth and then baek hits the starfish throw and almost cracks her back.

Baek takes time to catch his breath and when he turns around unknown is waiting for him and she nails the phoenix kick on Baek's nose bridge which is between his eyes and batters baek to unconscious immediately.

Meanwhile outside the temple.

Devil is recovering and gets to his feet and sees Lei Wulong standing in front of him.

Lei was thought to be dead but here is what happened right after devil left.

Flashback start:

"_Lei is dead on the ground and then an officer comes out to the terrace searching for lei as he had disappeared from the hospital bed._

"_sir!! Oh my god! Doctorr!!"_

_Lei was taken to the operation theatre and the doctors figured out that lei's heart had been busted and they needed to do a heart transplant and they do it._

End Flashback.

"So that's how you survived but survive this!"

Devil shoots the inferno but Lei dodges it and kicks devil. Then he attacks him and nails the cannon ball.

Devil recovers and beats up lei and holds him by the throat.

: Just one question Divvy.

Devil: Make it quick.

Lei: Do you feel anything? Anything at all for all the blood you have spilled?

Lei: The pain and suffering that you have caused?

Devil: Hmm. Let me answer your question with a question.

Devil: Do you feel any remorse when you flush your toilet?

Lei: So that answers that.

Bryan: Quick and easy, for old time's sake.

(Yoshimitsu appears (in his _Tekken 3_ form) and strikes Devil on the back with his sword.. Devil is screaming in pain loudly.

Yoshimitsu: Take it easy man. Sorry I am late Lei. My alarm clock didn't go off.

(Devil is still standing.)

Yoshimitsu: Woo. My strongest attack and you're still able to live you truly are a horrible monster, wouldn't you say Detective?

Lei: Who him?

Lei: Nah! He's a bitch. A bitch who murders people for sport. And just like a bitch, he's got to be put to sleep.

(Lei and Yoshimitsu are shown facing Devil. All three of them are preparing to fight.)

Yoshimitsu: You make it sound so easy. Hey, Lei! How many quarters do you got? I might have to continue against this guy.

Lei: Don't worry, I have a few wooden nickels you can borrow. Now let's cut the chat and take this guy down.

Yoshimitsu: Um, sure. You go first.

Tribute to a comic style.

Meanwhile in the temple.

Kazuya gets up and attacks unknown, he had witnessed the fight between Baek and Unknown.

"You may have gotten Baek but you won't stop me"

"You will face the same consequences as him!"

"You for a slut such as you, you have a lot of nerve Bitch!"

Kazuya and Unknown battle but mid way in the fight kaz starts to glow inside purple aura and becomes stronger.

So he defeats Unknown and finishes her off with the lightning uppercut and the artifact appears.

The artifact is shown to be a sword.

'What is this?'

Kazuya walks to get it but the Heihachi attacks him and they start to brawl.

"What the hell is this dad?"

"Nothing, son I am just getting what's mine!"

Kazuya goes for the demon slayer but Heihachi sidesteps and grabs an outstretched arm and kicks kaz in the gut and puts him in the powerbomb position.

Until a blast occurs and Paul phoenix, Forest Law, Julia Chang come in and stop Heihachi from attacking kaz.

Paul shouts out what Heihachi has done with Michelle and then kazuya comes out of Heihachi's move and stares at him.

Listening to the blast Lei and Yoshimitsu also come in and get involved in the situation.

The good guys(Lei,Yoshi,Paul,Law and Julia) help kazuya from preventing Heihachi getting his hands on the sword but then Bruce and Ganryu get up and attack the good guys and beat them up.

This whole thing goes into two parts where Julia and law are ganging up on Ganryu where Jules hits the heaven cannon on him and then lei , yoshi and Paul attack bruce but they are losing so hwoarang jumps in and helps them.

Kaz gets knocked out, minutes later Heihachi climbs up and gets the sword and starts laughing.

"HAHA HAHAHA, NOW THE WORLD IS MINE!! HAHAHAH!"

Heihachi goes to summon its power on him and then the sword's blade turns into dust.

Hei looks dumbfounded and everyone starts laughing.

Kaz gets up and says "That's what happens when your artifact is ten thousand years old!"

Then the temples start to tremble and everyone runs out except hei who is gathering the dust.

"Dad get out of here!"

Hei gets out and everything returns back to normal.

Heihachi is really frustrated with all the events that took place and the next day and evil smile creeps upon his lips as he decides to announce the king of iron fist tournament.

And this time more action is gonna take place.

**Hey guys what's up!** **so how was it so far?**

**I have to tell you- my fanfic Tekken Force which stars hwoarang is becoming a blockbuster! This really convinces me that there are a whole bunch of hwoarang fans that out there somewhere in this world.**

**Anyways, the next chapter Heihachi will a press conference for the next iron fist tourney, and this new iron fist tourney will have more amazing characters added and there will have a big number than the previous tournament.**

**And in this timeline one year has passed since the previous tournament.**

**I have written a new fanfic called mortal kombat retribution for the mortal kombat fans.**

**After you have read this chapter please give me a feedback.**

**C**


	13. Press conference

THE MISHIMA FINANCIAL EMPIRE HEADQUARTERS, OSAKA, JAPAN

THE MISHIMA FINANCIAL EMPIRE HEADQUARTERS, OSAKA, JAPAN.

Flashbulbs blinded them as they stepped upon the podium, a million tiny stars seemed to shoot from all directions. A low bustle of the crowd drowned out all other noise, until Heihachi Mishima tapped the mike and asked for everyone's attention. In a secluded room of the M.F.E tower, Heihachi had called a press conference the day before the tournament began, and the amount of people gathered was phenomenal.

He was all smiles, as he usually was when in front of the press. While most of the general populace knew Heihachi was a cold-hearted man, it never hurt to look good for the cameras. Jin Kazama on the other hand, wore a bored frown, and frankly he didn't care for showing a fake grin to the press. He hated things like this, trying to convey an image to people that he simply wasn't, his grandfather however, did it with no such morals convictions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for showing up today," Mishima addressed the crowd, and then continued. "This is a momentous occasion because as you all know, the King of Iron Fist begins tomorrow, and without sounding a little confident, I think it will be the most exciting and competitive tournament ever," the crowd applauded vigorously, with the cameras still flashing. "We have a few surprises as well, our contestants this year are comprised of new and old faces," whispers of excitement echoed from the press. "We have returning to the King of Iron fist, Paul Phoenix, one of the legends in the fighting world, who participated in the last few tournaments. Also, the successor to powerful wrestler King, King the second! He's been making waves in the wrestling profession for the last year or two, and it's only fitting he joins the contest this year," a roar of approval rushed from the people over the news, as Heihachi continued.

Then, Kazuya Mishima- the winner of last years iron fist tournament gave a speech.

And a reporter asked him a question "Mr. Mishima, last year you won the iron fist and this year again you're off to take part in it again, what would you like to say about that?"

"I would say that one year ago, I had to face many opponents to reach the finals and triumph and this year I would like to repeat history by capturing my third iron fist title."

Jin was barely paying attention to any of it, his mind was worlds away, and he had plenty to think about. All the glitz and flash of the tournament itself wasn't of any real importance to him, he had to see if he can make it to face his father in the finals. He was sure he could defeat any opponent he faced but he also figured they had to.

Jin's thoughts also occasionally slipped to Ling Xiaoyu but the young Kazama has really gotten close to Ling for the past few months and Jin felt like he was in heaven. Jin felt like the happiest boy in the world because he had Xiaoyu and maybe he was bound for more to come, it was just a matter of time.

He was snapped back into reality as he heard his name, he turned to see a rather large group of girls amongst the crowd calling for him and taking some pictures. Jin waved politely, but his expression changed little. He looked back to his grandfather, still a fabricated grin upon his usually emotionless face. He was wrapping his speech up, and Jin knew the routine, next would be a little Q&A session.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, I will take a few questions from the press," Heihachi informed the crowd.

An American man spoke up, and took the floor, "John Abraham, New Jersey Times. Mr. Mishima, there have been some rumors about the King of Iron Fist being involved in the recent battle that took place in a temple, would you care to comment?" He asked in Japanese.

"A bold question Mr. Abraham but a valid one. Our contest has absolutely no relation to the Battle, I knew it would be an issue when I decided to organize this tournament."

"Why have one now? Why not a year or two?" the reporter asked persistently.

Heihachi put on another manufactured grin, "Well quite frankly, the test of time says that I may not have another year in me," he joked.

The crowd laughed lightly until another reporter stood up, a young, pretty Japanese woman, "Yuriko Miyamoto, channel 6 news. Another rumor Mr. Mishima, is that your own grandson will be participating as well, is this true?"

Heihachi cocked an eye at Jin, and then looked back upon the newscaster, "Well, I counted on keeping it a secret a while longer, but yes, Jin will be in the contest. I have high hopes for his success, I've been training him for these last few years or so, and he's simply a joy to behold in action."

"It would be a shame however to see that face of his get injured…" she added as she sat back down.

Jin simply nodded at her kind comment, but as with this entire situation, he simply wasn't interested. He just felt like he was wasting time being here at this silly conference, he should be training, or meditating, or hanging out Xiaoyu, or anything else.

But grandfather had insisted on him being here, and Jin figured that crossing him now would not be a wise move. Jin could feel an icy bitterness between them both, and it seemed only to intensify with each day, so he didn't need to add more fuel to the fire by disobeying him.

Maybe it was just the anxiety of the tournament that bothered Heihachi, Jin supposed when it was all over his grandfather would return to his previous nature, emotionless, yet in some sense, caring.

"On another note Mr. Mishima, it's said that a street leader from Korea is also participating in the Iron Fist."

"Yes, my correspondents have informed me of one such individual, Hwoarang I believe his name is. Now, are there any more questions?"

For this first time that day, Jin smiled.

the next day… Welcome to the king of iron fist tournament! …..


	14. Tournament starts

Tournament starts

Tournament starts.

Everyone gathers at the Mishima Arena-unlike last year where the tourney took place in the Mishima estate.

The first match will take place:

"**The Blood Talon"** Hwoarang vs. **"The Prince of the saiyans"** Vegeta.

"Hey Bucko! You're from DBZ Huh? Well I heard that you are the one who killed Nappa."

"Right, that's me. I am the one who killed that piece of trash in one blow, and after that Kakarot will be next! Hahaha!"

"Hey! You couldn't even touch freiza what the heck are you gonna do to goku? Freiza buried you in a pile of trash at the battle of namek, remember?"

"That's enough earthling! You have insulted the prince of saiyans enough. Now you will face oblivion! FINAL FLASH!!"

Vegeta throws a huge ball of ki at hwo but hwo dodges it and gets behind vegeta and attempts to nail the roundhouse kick on the back of his head but Vegeta grabs Hwoarang's leg and swings him around in the gigantic speed and throws him on the ground.

Once Hwoarang recovers, vegeta is up in the sky and from there in an outside view of the battlefield we can see blue and purple explosions.

Vegeta is destroying the place with ki blast waves and shoots a large one at hwoarang.

After the dust clears we all see hwoarang holding the ball of ki and shoots it at vegeta which catches him at surprise and he falls down and then hwoarang hits the dynamite heel on vegeta's crotch and wins!

"Not much of a super saiyan are you?"

**Match 2: "Evil Flower" Armor king vs. "Female retaliating ninja" Kunimitsu.**

**Armor king is sitting in the locker room and his eye starts to bleed. Then he gets up and walks towards the entrance but is feeling very dizzy and the blood drops to the floor.**

**King gets up and continues to walk and the crowd is building up as they scream when armor king is shown to the light and does his entrance pose and walks down the aisle.**

**And starts to warm up as suddenly Kunimitsu appears out of nowhere and they have a stare down and circle around until the announcer says: Ready! Fight!**

**Armor king clotheslines mitsu and pounds on her until she fights back with a few shots but armor nails the throat thrust and finishes her off with a double underhook powerbomb- face first to the floor.**

**Match 3: "The Lone memory monster" Prototype Jack vs. John Cena.**

**P.Jack hits a hell press on Cena and then does the reverse lift slam.**

**Cena does a bulldog on jack and then nails the f-u followed by the st-fu.**

**P.Jack recovers and nails the dark greeting to win.**

**After the match, P.Jack picks up Cena and blasts him out of the arena.**

**Match 4: "High spirited girl" Ling Xiaoyu vs. "Wandering fighter" Julia Chang.**

**They both fight until Jules punches ling to the ground and goes for the heaven cannon but as she land ling nails a crane kick on her as they both get knocked out by each others moves and the match ended in a draw. **

**Match 4: "Nightmare Impact" Bruce Irvin vs. "The Raging Sumo Wrestler" Ganryu.**

**Bruce had to face his fellow organization partner Ganryu.**

**They go on to exchange blows but Ganryu overpowers his mate and nails the sumo rush.**

**In the second round Bruce knocks out Ganryu with a backhand slap.**

**In the third round Ganryu puts Bruce in a tombstone piledriver position but bruce headbutts Ganryu in the crotch and breaks free.**

**Bruce finishes it off after a bazooka kick to Ganryu's face and wins.**

**Match 5 "Super Cop" Lei Wulong vs. "Snake eyes" Bryan fury.**

**Bryan's superhuman strength along with a perpetual generator gave lei a tough time but lei attacked his rival with the twin snake strikes.**

**Mid-way to the match Bryan was charging lei with a mach punch but lei hit him with a tornado kick to win.**

**Match 6 "Killing hawk" Baek Doo San vs. a Shirtless Generic.**

**Beak finishes him off with a hunting hawk immediately to win.**

**With six matches over the tourney is over for the day, and tomorrow the next set of matches will take place.**

**

* * *

****Later that night in a wrestling arena…**

**Everyone is screaming as two wrestlers are circling around the ring. One of them is a normal mid card wrestler and the other is the main eventer and world heavyweight champion King.**

**King is apparently defending the world title against his challenger as his mentor armor king and his tag team partner Craig Marduk are looking on from ringside.**

**King nails a rolling sobot and then nails a strong clothesline on his opponent causing him to flip around.**

**Then king applies the abdominal stretch and forced his opponent to tap out and retain his world title. **

**Tomorrow king will take part in his first match along with a dozen of others in the iron fist tourney as the fans wish him good luck.**

**

* * *

**

**The next day at the Mishima household the tournament continues.**

**Today a list of top rated stars will participate in the tournament.**

**Match 7 Steve Fox vs. "Lightning Scarlet" Anna Williams**

**Anna Williams dodges a stun gun and hits a bone cracking backbreaker but Steve gets up and nails her with a left and right jab.**

**End of the match, Anna slaps Steve so hard that he spits out blood and falls unconscious on the ground.**

**Match 8 "Silver Haired Devil" Lee Chaolan vs. "Disordered Killing Monster" Gun Jack.**

**Gun jack is taunting the crowd and focuses on lee.**

**Lee is looking forward to win this tournament and face his brother kazuya.**

**Lee is standing as if he's gonna win easily.**

**READY! FIGHT!**

**Lee kicks off gun jacks head off with a silver cyclone.**

**WINNER: LEE**

**Match 9 "Anger of the Beast" King vs. Sub zero.**

**Round 1: Fight!**

**Zero hits the ice slide on king. After king recover zero goes for an ice blast but king dodges it and nails a DDT implant **

**King defeats sub zero after a muscle buster.**

**Round 2: **

**Sub Zero gets beaten up pretty badly but in the end he nails a triple threat to knock out king.**

**Round 3: **

**Subby kicks King immediately in the face and beats him up to extreme measures.**

**King nails and elbow between sub zero's eyes and nails a tombstone piledriver followed with a corporate elbow to win the match.**

**Match 10 "Female Wandering Warrior" Michelle Chang vs. **

**Match 11 "Manji Ninja" Yoshimitsu vs. Raven.**

**Round 1:**

**Raven and Yoshimitsu fight each other exchanging vicious blows and soon Yoshimitsu takes out his sword and slashes at raven's face, leaving a red X mark.**

**Raven gets pissed off and he takes out his blades and engages in a weapon of fury but gets badly injured and passes out.**

**Round 2:**

**Yoshi finishes him off with an atomic back breaker followed by tornado back drop to win.**

**Match 12 "Fatal Lightning" Jin Kazama vs. Wang Jenrei.**

**Round one: FIGHT!**

**Jin and Wang circle around the ring and then start to brawl as Jin gets the upper hand.**

**Jin beats Wang jenrei so bad that he is unable to get up, so it makes him the winner of round one.**

**Round two: FIGHT!**

**Jin attacks Wang with a twin lancer and then a demons paw.**

**Wang retaliates with a heavy kick to Jins face.**

**Wang jumps overhead as Jin was going for the corpse thrust and starts to punch him on the back of the head and upper back.**

**Wang wraps his arm around Jin's neck and nails the Russian Leg sweep.**

**Jin tries to get up but Jenrei does the leg drop to win the second round.**

**Round 3:FIGHT!**

**Jin gets up only to be kicked on the face.**

**Wang jenrei goes for the double foot stomp but Jin rolls over an rising uppercut.**

**Wang goes airborne, Jin gathers pulses of red electricity and nails a dragon uppercut in the lower spine of Wang to win the match.**

**Winner: Jin Kazama. **


	15. Jin and Xia make out

Tekken KOR chapter 15

Later that night Jin goes out after his victory in the tournament over Wang Jenrei. He takes Ling Xiaoyu with him also.

"Jin, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. I am feeling fine. Anyways I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm in love, I like a girl.."

" Really?! Jin! I wanna meet her."

Xia was feeling heavy in her heart cause she had some unknown feelings for Jin.

"Her picture is on my table in front of the mirror, take a look and tell me how you feel."

Xia runs into the room and searches in front of the dressing table for the photo but she doesn't find it.

"Jin! I can't find any photo, Is this another one of your pranks?!"

"Did you look in front of the mirror? The picture should be there."

Jin walks in and stands beside a jealous Xia.

"Where's the Picture?"

Jin slowly places his hands on her shoulders.

"There." Pointing at the mirror.

Xia looks at her reflection on the mirror and her heart melts.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for some time now that I like you. No love you."

"R-really.. I love you too!"

And they start to kiss each other as the scene shifts to the rising sun set.

O-O-OO-O-O-O

Today the winners of the previous sets will face the new entrants as the count down to the iron fist begins!!

Today's matches

Paul Phoenix vs. Forest Law.

Law waits as Paul comes up.

The rest of the fighters are watching as they start their fight.

Law starts of with his shaolin spin kicks. Paul blocks. Paul shoulders Law. Paul picks up law and tries to slam him but law bounces off Paul and does a somersault landing on him.

Paul moves out of the way and law does a flip and gets up. Suddenly law is caught off guard by a huge punch by Paul.

Law gets up and Paul hits the hammer of the gods.

Law is knocked unconscious.

Paul wins!

Lee vs. Hwoarang.

"Yo Punk! You really think you're gonna beat me?"

"Obviously."

"Shut up!! I'm gonna kick your silver haired ass and claim the iron fist for myself!!"

Lee just pulls up his gloves and Hwo clenches his fist and charges at him.

Hwoarang is just throwing his kicks at lee and he is getting past them easily until one of them catches lee really bad.

Hwo stops and taunts lee.

"So sunshine? Lost your sparkle?"

The scene shifts to lee's eyes and a smirk comes on his face and a sparkle runs down his eye and he gets up in force and attacks hwo with his punches and knees hwo in the nose.

A trickle of blood drops down hwoarang's nose and he gets really pissed off and gives lee a spinning kick!

A drop off blood falls down from lee's mouth, he just laughs it off and hits a silver whip. More blood starts dripping from hwo nose as he gets really angry and is in rage mode.

Hwoarang runs towards Lee in anger as Lee jumps to his hitman position.

Hwoarang goes for the torpedo kick. Lee dodges it in matrix style and nails a Silver Cyclone right on Hwoarang's jaw as he sends him spinning to the ground, again in matrix style.

Hwoarang gets up after three seconds and stands there groggily as he looks around. He spots Lee smirking at Hwoarang and sitting in his hitman pose.

"I'm gonna FINISH YOU!!!"

Hwo once again charges in speed towards lee and goes for his dynamite heel.

Blue sparks comes around his leg and his nails the kick BUT Lee sidesteps and nails the Scatter kick and crushes Hwoarang's head on the floor.

Hwoarang seems to be moving so lee hits a high heel stomp on Hwoarangs head leaving him motionless.

Winner: Lee Chaolan.

Lee flips back and displays his winning pose and suddenly it starts to rain and everybody runs in.

The EMT's are checking on Hwoarang and take him away on a stretcher.

The matches are postponed till next week as the scene shifts off towards the blue sky.

_So Guys!! What's up?_

_I know it has been a REALLY LONG time but anyways I updated this story for you. How did you like the conciliation of Jin and Xiaoyu?_


End file.
